


[Evanstan]克莱因蓝

by Anie



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Chris Evans和任何人都很熟，除了Sebastian Stan。

Sebastian Stan熟的人不多，但绝对不包括Chris Evans。

这两句话已经成为这个超级英雄系列团队里的共识。

“你为什么不和Chris改善改善关系呢？”当连Anthony都数不清第几十次发现Sebastian因自己的笑话而前仰后合，而Chris Evans的经过让他笑容立刻收敛起来后，非常疑惑地说，“说真的，都两部戏了。”

“Chris？”Sebasitan眼神落在Chris的背影上，“我们关系很好。”

胡扯。

Anthony翻了个白眼。

而Chris那边，探班时每场访谈里，一被问到Sebastian，他的回答永远是“我们关系非常好”“他是个优秀的演员”“amazing”。

以致于外界都坚定地认为，两人因为拍摄电影结下的友谊，真是非常的令人羡慕。

可只有身边人才明白，这全都假象，就如同根源于拙劣的剧本。说实在的，他们的关系并不是那么熟稔，反而是积极与消极的对立。积极的一方是Chris。

Sebastian的性格总是让人捉摸不透，情绪转折变得毫无防备。昨天的Chris还和Sebastian说说笑笑，今天的Sebastian就能表现的像换了个人。

Chris也很苦恼，他乐于交朋友，尤其是同组合得来的演员。但Sebastian实在是让他不知所措。他试着在Sebastian空闲的时候找他聊天，但Sebastian回应倒是回应了，却是那种特别疏远的、客套的敷衍。

Chris想，或许Sebastian今天的心情不好。

刚释怀不久，转身就见到那个心情不好的人和同组其他演员打打闹闹乐不可支。

他敷衍我，只敷衍我。

Chris觉得内心非常沉重。为此他还专门去问了Scarlett，自己像不像个好人。

“上帝啊。”Scarlett正忙着补妆，手一抖，抬头看过去，“我想这个问题导致我画歪了眉毛。“

2.

这是Sebastian在本月内接到的一个特殊的来电，陌生的长串数字在手机屏幕上流动，高昂的钢琴曲撕裂了房间里的寂静。

Sebastian从睡梦中被惊醒，摸索着拿过放在床头上的手机，按下接听键。

“嗨……”Sebastian还没打完招呼，就听到电话那端吵闹的音乐声。

“Hey,”对方的声音在嘈杂的背景中模糊地传到他的耳朵里，伴随着急行的脚步声，好像正要找一个安静的、不被人打扰的地方。

Sebastian睡意未消，他虚握着手机，勉强维持着一丝清醒的意识。他听着这个声音非常熟悉，或许是他认识的一个什么人。

“我想这里应该安静些了。”漫长的等待后，对方的声音再次传来，“你还在听吗？”

Sebastian在等待中被睡意侵袭，手一松，手机掉在了床上。但迷糊中听到那人急促的声音，又把手机捡了起来，揉了揉眼睛：“是的，我在。”

“这是我的新号码。”那个人说着，忽然笑了起来，“好久不见，我想你应该不记得我了。”

“抱歉，请问你是？”Sebastian清醒了一些，他靠坐在床上，听着对方的声音。

对方应该已经喝醉了，不，准确的说应该是烂醉，声音都有些不稳，带着醺然的酒气，黏黏糊糊的低哑。

“我是Christopher。”

Christopher？

Sorry What？ 

Sebastian彻底清醒了，他突然知道为什么这个声音那么熟悉，还有这个名字，如果没猜错的话，这位Christopher正是今天早上刚演完对手戏并且相谈甚欢的Chris Evans。

因为这声音和Sebastian初见Chris时的介绍一模一样。

Sebastian都能想到他刚入组的时候，所有的工作人员都被叫去搭景，偌大的等候室里只有Chris和Sebastian。

两人就那么坐着，隔着长长的沙发。

Sebastian有些尴尬，他作为后来者，总有些拘谨，而且他看过Chris Evans参演的电影，一个比他要早融入好莱坞的super star，说实在的，Sebastian有点敬佩他。

“Hi。”最终是Chris给他倒了杯水，放在他面前的桌子上，伸出手，眨眨眼，“我是Christopher。”

当时Sebastian愣了一下才反应过来那是Chris的全名。他紧张地吞咽了下口水，才说，Sebastian。

虽说认出了对方，但Sebastian还是不太明白，Chris深夜里在一个喧闹的地方——大概是酒吧——给自己打电话的意义是什么。

他一定是打错了。否则他怎么会说“好久不见”。

但Sebastian不知道怎么面对醉酒的、打错电话的Chris Evans。更何况他的声音听起来有点……难过？沮丧？

“你现在在哪里？”Chris问，然后是一声轻叹。

“我在……”Sebastian还在思忖着要不要跟Chris说你打错了，我是Sebastian，而且我被你吵醒了，我想挂断电话然后拉黑你。

“我想你应该在家里。”Chris打断了Sebastian的话，语气还有些醉酒的漂浮感，牵连着低哑缱绻的尾音，含混的波士顿腔调，“你应该在照看你的狗，你从不那么早睡的。”

但是我想早睡。Sebastian已经笃定Chris一定是把他当做他前女友或者别的谁了，但他不能挂电话，万一Chris对今晚有点回忆，查查通话记录发现自己挂了电话，导致他不能排解心中郁结而讨厌自己呢。

可这是Chris的新号码，说不定没有自己的手机号。

Chris倒是没有Sebastian的充足的内心戏，他开始讲起了那个本应现在在家里照看狗的前女友或者别的谁的狗， 那只叫Nancy的小金毛。

他讲了很久很久，Sebastian也听了很久很久，没有插话，也没有睡着，在宾馆自己的房间里，与或许坐在地上或者倚靠在墙上的Chris，进行了倾诉与倾听。

他想着Chris那边的情景。或许会有一个乐队在光线迷离的舞台上弹着吉他扯话筒，声嘶力竭地唱着属于午夜的歌。随着音乐摇晃的人群，还有破碎的灯光，不老不死的汗水。而Chirs好像远离了那个喧嚷的人群，身后倚着酒吧墙壁上张贴的复古海报。

房间里黑漆漆的，窗帘被拉的很紧，Sebastian干脆下了床，拉开了一半窗帘，坐在巨大的落地窗前的小沙发上，听着Chris有些愉悦但更多的是难过的声音。

然后Chris讲到了他的狗，一只叫East的英美杂交斗牛犬，他说East现在身体状况不是很好，他非常担心East。

“你知道Captain America吗？我最近在扮演的角色。”Chris说，“我想如果East也能注射一个血清就好了，那样它就不会离开了。”他讲的时候Sebastian都能想象到他眉飞色舞的样子，然后就听到他有点像小孩子一样自言自语，“但如果注射了血清，它会活的比我要长，那我不在的时候谁照顾它呢？”

“一切都会好的。”Sebastian只能这样安慰他。窗外是处于市区边缘的世界，从Sebastian所住的楼层向远处看去，能看到繁华的市区，高耸的楼层里灯火通明，马路上的车流前灯汇织成涌动的海。

Sebastian听着Chris的孤独的、失落的声音，忽然有点想就这么生活在郊区。

他不知道Chris到底把他当做了谁，他也不知道Chris现在在那片明亮的城市里的哪个位置。但他唯一能确定的就是，无论周围多明亮，他们都共同在一片寂静的黑暗里等待着黎明。

Chris讲完East后，很久都没说话，久到Sebastian数次点亮了手机自动变暗的屏幕，确认还在通话中。

Sebastian也没有说话，他们彼此沉默着，唯一交流的是他们的呼吸。

然后Chris那边传来声响，好像是Chris的朋友们在喊他的名字。

Sebastian突然想起今天的戏份结束时，好像收到过去酒吧的邀约，但Sebastian因为实在没有多大精神就婉拒了。

手机那端喧闹了起来，有几个人还在大声的唱着歌。

Chris好像跟他们一起离开，脚步声也变得杂乱。

Sebastian觉得是时候挂断这个毫无理由的电话了。却听到Chris在那边小声地说了一句：“你现在怎么样？”

“一切都好。”Sebastian愣了一下，习惯性地反问，“你呢？”

“现在，我很想你。”Chris声音压得很低。

Sebastian看着结束通话后彻底变暗的手机屏幕，和外面将亮的天色。

他选择抽了根烟。

3.

第二天的拍摄任务较为轻松。Sebastian本身并没有繁重的戏份，台词也不是很多，所以大多数时间他签到后，就窝在休息区揣摩自己的表演方法。

但今天他有点困。

今天几乎所有人都有点精神不济。

导演为此十分愤怒，警告他们以后在正常拍摄期间禁止熬通宵，除非工作。

Anthony刚拍完另一组的外景回到剧组驻扎地，走进休息室，看到Sebastian捧着剧本斜靠在沙发上都要睡着了，垂着脑袋，身子有点歪，如果没有沙发上堆放的杂物的支撑，他或许就要倒在沙发上了。

“怎么了？”Anthony过去戳了戳他，“昨晚那个通宵派对你不是没去吗？”

“打了个电话。”Sebastian扶着脑袋坐直，由于还没有上妆，本来就很白的肤色衬着眼眶下青黑色的眼圈十分明显。

“不会是和女朋友吧？我怎么没听说你有女朋友呢？”Anthony把沙发上堆放的物品推开，坐到Sebastian旁边，“瞧，你黑眼圈重的都不用上眼妆了。”

接着Anthony就跟他讲今早拍摄时发生的趣事，包括他刚刚上Youtube看到一只鸽子跳进了水洼里裹了一身的泥巴的视频。笑点非常奇怪的Sebastian被逗得前仰后合。

这一切真是棒极了。

可笑声还没持续多长时间，就被敲门声打断了。

“请进。”Sebastian应声，然后跟Anthony讲他今早想起的笑话。

“早安，你们两个。”进门的是浑身尘土拿着破旧盾牌的Chris Evans，声音有些疲惫，“今天工作怎么样？”

Anthony像往常一样调侃Chris：“看起来你又去拯救地球了，Cap。”

Chris笑起来，举了举盾牌回应：“为了美国和正义。”

谁都没有注意到，Sebastian忽然收敛起来的笑容和有些紧张的视线。

在今天以前，准确说来是来剧组签到以前，他一直在想今天应该怎么跟Chris说起昨晚那件操蛋的事。

怎么开口？

“嗨Chris你知道吗，昨晚你打错电话了。你猜怎么着？正巧我接了。”

或者是——

"Chris，我很不幸地知道了你的某位朋友的金毛狗Nancy和你的East，我想一切都会好起来的不是吗？“

无论怎么说，都非常尴尬，尴尬到Sebastian都不想踏出宾馆的门。

他相信但凡Chris记得一点昨晚的事，就肯定会发现通话记录上正巧发生在那个时间段的，属于Sebastian Stan的电话号码，而不是别的谁。

就算他不记得也没关系，只要翻翻通话记录，一切都会真相大白。

然后Chris说不定会找他来解释，并且嘱咐他千万不要说出去。Sebastian就可以顺理成章地把这段对话的尴尬点全除去，然后当做一个笑料和意外的收获来换取Chris一顿美餐，他们还是同事，还是哥们，还是能喝酒打闹的朋友。

所有关系——无论亲密与否——的无疾而终，都始于一个超出关系范围的倾吐。一个接受了秘密，一个给予了秘密，清醒之后各自沉重，然后尴尬地疏远。

Chris的反应完全超出Sebastian想象的任何一个可能性。他像往常一样笑着跟他打招呼。

“Hi。”Sebastian下巴有点紧绷，勉强扯出一个笑容。

Chris在一个箱子里翻找着，终于找到了他想要的一根皮带，像沙发上的两位眨眨眼，离开了。

“你们怎么了？”Anthony明显的感觉到了不对。

“没什么。”Sebastian摆出无辜的样子看向Anthony，“我们怎么了？”

Sebastian的反常一直持续到了下班时间，今天的任务是和其他演员一起跟着武术指导学习动作。Anthony也在里面。

所以当快结束的时候，Anthony再次和Sebastian聊得火热时，Chris的路过使Sebastian的笑容一刹那收了回去。

“你为什么不和Chris改善改善关系呢？”Anthony非常摸不着头脑，“说真的，都两部戏了。”而且前几天你们之间的气氛并不是这样的。

“Chris？”Sebastian望了一眼Chris离去的方向，“我们关系很好啊。”

4.

Chris找Sebastian谈话是在三天后，他拍完一组动作戏，将手中的盾牌交给了场务人员，跑到动作训练场去堵Sebastian。

经过三天的沉淀，Sebastian才觉得一切没什么大不了。

只是一通打错了的电话，而且Chris也并没有说什么私密的事情，既然Chris装作没发生过，自己计较这些有什么用呢。

但Sebastian不好意思去找无故被冷落数天的Chris。万一Chris问起来这几天他怎么了，他该怎么回答？如实说“我接了你的电话后思考了很久后终于想开了”吗？

Sebastian总是喜欢把一切事情都想的非常复杂，以免到时候尴尬都来不及。

他最终决定再用两三天的时间缓冲一下，或许可以在Chris找他聊天的时候慢慢地多回应他几句？在讲有趣的事情的时候多笑一下？

而且这几天他看新闻，发现Chris和一个新晋歌手在传绯闻？叫什么来着？Selly？

Sebastian前几天还听过这个歌手的歌。看来Chris这几天挺忙的，自己还有时间去修复快被自己搞砸的同事关系。

所以Chris和Selly的绯闻到底是真的吗？

Sebastian这个缓兵之计还没有彻底实施，Chris就找上门来了。

他还穿着Captain America的制服，刚拍完从地上滚了几圈的动作戏后全是尘土，那个帽子摘了下来，暗金色的短发随意地乱翘着。

他急匆匆地推开训练场的门，外面的阳光从外面洒进来，裹在Chris身上，因为奔跑遗落的尘埃随着明亮的光线舞动。

这可真有点滑稽。

Sebastian在训练场的一个小角落里看到这一幕，突然联想到了电影中一本正经的队长，再看看门口这个张望着的风尘仆仆大大咧咧的Chris Evans，突然笑了起来。

像是听到了他的笑声，Chris的视线留在了他身上，然后穿过其他练习动作的演员，向他走来。

瞧，Chris Evans在向我走来。

Sebastian不知道为什么止不住笑，他的嘴角勾出了一个好看的弧线，眼底眼角盛满了笑意。

“Hi, Sebastian。”Chris在他面前站住，有些懊恼地拨拨头发，“你在笑什么？”

Sebastian忽然想到了很久之前看的一部老电影《Citizen Kane》，里面的Kane在雨天中遇到了他人生中第二位女主角Susan。Susan看见他，大笑不停。

Kane也是有些懊恼地问：“What's funny about that?”

Susan边因牙疼而痛呼边笑着说：“You're funny, mister.”

于是Sebatian也学着Susan对Chris说：“你很好笑，先生。”

“饶了我吧。”Chris举手示意放弃争论，“我可不想一个人在城堡里孤独终老，哥们。”

“但之前你可是有事业有两位美丽的妻子呢。”Sebastian眨眨眼。

“得了吧，可我没有Rosebud。”Chris拍了拍身上的灰尘，说明此行的目的，“今晚去喝一杯吗？”

Sebastian一时有些疑惑，他不知道应不应该答应这个邀约，毕竟，他所谓的缓冲计划里可是还有两三天的过渡时期呢。

但Chris并不能真正读出Sebastian内心的想法，他看着Sebastian微皱的眉头，试探性地问：“如果不去喝一杯，你愿意去咖啡厅坐坐吗？哦上帝我真的不知道你喜欢去哪里，要知道，你已经拒绝过我三次邀约了。”

“三次邀约？” Sebastian不可思议地放大声音，感受到周围循声投射过来的视线，强行压低了声音惊讶地问，“老天，哪三次？”

Chris看着Sebastian因惊讶而瞪圆的眼睛，灰蓝眼珠满是质疑，微长的棕褐色头发被拢起来扎在耳后，因为刚刚练习动作有几缕脱离了束缚落在耳侧。

他伸出手指给Sebastian细细算着那三次被拒绝的邀请，然后叹了口气：“瞧，你都不记得了。”

Sebastian皱起眉头，争辩说：“但其他时候的邀约，我都答应了。”

“天啊。”Chris笑了，眼睛弯成了温柔的河，他把伸出的三根手指在Sebastian面前晃了晃，说，“其他几次是大规模party，那不算。我这是单独邀约。”

Sebastian撇撇嘴角，伸出手拍了一下Chris举在自己面前的三根手指，翻了个白眼，“谁说这次我不去。”

Chris把Sebastian的手顺势一抓，说：“地址等会儿发给你，加油干吧，pal。”

Sebastian装作嫌弃的把手抽回来，Chris笑着冲他摆摆手，作了个Captain America的军礼，转身离开。

被Chris紧握住的地方还能感受到温暖的热度，Sebastian虚握了一下拳，抬眼看到Chris并没走远，连忙喊住他。

“怎么了？”Chris回头，看到Sebastian焦急地挥手，又再次走回来。

“有个问题。”Sebastian看了看周围认真练习动作的演员们，凑到Chris面前声音放低。

被Sebastian的举动弄得有些紧张地Chris也随之降低声音，示意他直接问。

“你和那个女歌手Selly的绯闻，是真的吗？”Sebastian问。

“……”

一阵沉默后。

Chris直起身，有点严肃的挑高眉毛，盯着Sebastian。

我是不是说错话了？Sebastian认真地反思着。也对，问他这个问题确实很不合适。

但他就是想知道。

“等等，我最近一直在拍戏没留意新闻，”短暂的沉默后，Chris终于开口，他说，“所以……抱歉，Sally Who？”

5.

Chris最终把地点定在了一个离拍摄地点不远的酒吧，因为他是剧组中戏份最重的一个，导演允许了他得到一天的休息。

但Sebastian明显就没那么幸运。过几天要拍一个和Chris合作的大场面的戏份，两位导演特地留下他讲戏。

Sebastian喜欢揣摩东西，就像他喜欢看那些被别人认为枯燥乏味的哲学书籍一样，包括由海德格尔提出的存在主义。

他喜欢在一些东西中得到些什么，他喜欢兢兢业业的对待每一个事物。他曾经为了演一个角色，拿到剧本后用三个月探索他应该在不同的场景中展现出什么样的眼神。

Sebastian做的是其他敬业的演员都会做的，但他希望能比其他的演员付出的还要多。

所以这次Chris将时间定在了晚上九点，Sebastian迟到了一刻钟。

“没关系，”Chris招手给Sebastian叫来服务生，“你想喝什么？” 

“什么都可以。”Sebastian耸耸肩膀，小跑过来的他呼吸还未平稳，压低帽檐坐在Chris身边。

“两杯啤酒，谢谢。“Chris说。

服务生记下单，很快地送来了两大杯啤酒。

“愿意等会儿跑几圈消化一下摄取的热量吗？”Chris把其中一杯啤酒推到Sebastian面前。

“哦我可不希望醉醺醺的去跑步。”Sebastian啜饮了一口啤酒，“我怕会撞到树上。”

“希望你不要撞树，”Chris笑起来，“否则这将会是Youtube的热门视频之一。”

这家酒吧比较小，一到了深夜里就会挤满年轻人，他们举着杯子随着DJ放的歌曲尖叫呼喊着，头顶上的刺眼灯光扫过人群，掀起一阵阵声浪。

他们俩坐在一个小角落里，幸运的拥有了两张小沙发。旁边的桌子坐了一对情侣，他们正接着吻，桌面上的酒被打翻，浓烈的白兰地和其他不知道混了什么的酒精的味道弥漫开来。

“今天是独立日吗？！”Sebastian撇撇嘴，把自己坐着的小沙发往角落里移了移，远离那个看起来要掉到地上变成一堆碎玻璃的杯子。

“你说什么？？？”表演台上的吉他手弹出一个完美的高 .潮，台下的尖叫声此起彼伏，Chris听不清Sebastian的声音，他把小沙发向前拉了一下，向Sebastian那里凑了凑。

“我说，”Sebastian也提高了声调，他觉得自己还没喝几口啤酒，就要被旁边那个浓烈的白兰地味儿给搞趴下了，“瞧你选的好地方！！”

Chris在欢呼的声浪中勉强听清楚Sebastian的话，他摸摸鼻子，喝了一口啤酒，并且强行和Sebastian碰了杯，“Cheers！为了今天！”


	2. Chapter 2

6.

Chris从没想过Sebastian这么能喝。

他们在第一杯啤酒喝尽后就果断换成了度数较高的调制酒。

台上的摇滚乐队又换了一首歌，随着音乐节奏而疯狂摇晃的人们在变换的灯光下拥抱击掌。

你知道吗玩音乐的人不会老。Chris听见Sebastian对他说。他们处于被光线遗弃的角落，Sebastian看向舞台时的眼睛如同沉淀了数层黑夜的深蓝，手里的酒杯上覆着因冰块而流淌的晶亮汗珠，氧气胶着在一起，就像开了一瓶香槟咕嘟嘟的冒出泡沫。

Chris看Sebastian的舌尖扫过下唇，在嘴角一勾又收了回去。他想起《美国队长1》拍摄完成后经历的漫长的冬天。他在纽约偶遇Sebastian，那天在下雪。

就像此时此刻一样，干燥的如同空调里吐出的冷气，Sebastian站在星巴克门口，手里捧着一杯热咖啡，正手忙脚乱地把会员卡往裤兜里塞。他冷的哆哆嗦嗦的，钻进雪幕里时身上覆着白。

Chris正在车里等待助理，与Sebastian只隔了一条街道。他摇下车窗，又重新升起。Sebastian只是在小心地打开咖啡啜饮，Chris远远地看着他，但没有去和他打招呼。

Chris告诉Sebastian的事情有很多，就比如刚见面时如同瞎扯淡一般的自我介绍。同样的，没说出口的话更多。在拍摄美国队长和他的Bucky站立在雪地上时，Chris告诉Sebastian下雪是在建造一座无声坟墓而没告诉他雪落在Sebastian身上就像蒙了圣光。

但那又怎样呢，Chris最终还是没跟Sebastian打招呼。他首次觉得自己所有的情商都只能用来玩拍手心游戏。

喝多了酒很容易想上厕所，在Chris告诉Sebastian他要去趟厕所时酒精还在他的胃里不断灼烧膨胀。

“You know，”Sebastian举起酒杯对他笑，光线恰巧光临此地，折射的光彩如同热烈而独一无二的克莱因蓝，“所有的酒都不如水。”

7.

“我有必要跟你说清这个。”Chris坐在Sebastian对面，在灌下第三杯鬼知道是什么乱七八糟颜色的酒时说。

“好的。”Sebastian从手机上Instagram的界面移开视线，专注又严肃地看向他，“你说。”

被Sebastian盯着反而不知道该怎么开口了。凝滞了几秒，就像电影里戛然而止的配乐，Sebastian等了好久都没等到回答，他不耐烦地敲敲桌子，拿起酒杯又喝了一口，喉结上下滚动。

“你到底要说什么？”Sebastian催促。唇上被冰酒染红，水润的光泽。

这他妈也太能喝了吧。Chris听Sebastian咔嚓咔嚓咬着冰块的声音，心想这家伙酒量和他的性格一样深不可测。

但所有的酒都不如水。

Chris清了清嗓子，就像为自己被提名的奖项想一个领奖时的开场白，他犹豫了一下，说：“那天晚上的电话……”

Sebastian嚼冰块的动作立刻停了下来，冰块从左边移到右边，棱角扎的Sebastian腮帮子都在发疼。他在等待Chris说下一句的时间里把冰碴咽了下去，觉得喉咙一定出血了否则怎么酒精经过时会有火辣的疼痛。

他以为Chris会装作不知情，他也会配合Chris就像一个完美的搭档，两个拥有共同秘密的人选择缄口不言，然后等Sebastian的缓冲期过去，一切如常。

说实在的Sebastian也不明白自己为什么这么在意那件事情。他莫名的在意和Chris Evans这个名字牵扯起来的一切，比如那个可怜的女歌手Selly，比如那只叫East的斗牛犬，比如那个误拨的电话。

就像有段时间疯狂地听八十年代的音乐，看Jim Carrey的电影，钟情雷朋的墨镜。他觉得自己患了特定对象的慢性依赖症。

值得庆幸的是从某些方面来说这也是个好事，毕竟在好莱坞里长情的人本来就不多。

可今天晚上Chris提起了那件事。他就那么看着Sebastian，晃了晃酒杯，酒液随着他的动作上下颠簸，他将本想说的话压回心里，说：“这酒真难喝。”

Sebastian愣了一下，随即笑起来，笑的酒气都熏染到了眼睛，门牙有点翘，看起来可爱极了。他说Chris你真有意思。

身后那桌的情侣终于离开了，洒在桌子上的酒顺着桌沿流下来。

当乐队都开始疲惫，而Sebastian第六次跟他说自己曾经想当一个宇航员时他意识到Sebastian真的喝醉了。他开始后悔带Sebastian来这个地方，宿醉可真不好受，更何况第二天Sebastian还有工作。

Chris自己的脑袋都昏昏沉沉的，他付了账，拦住了非得留下三百美元小费的Sebastian，把他的钱夹重新塞回他的口袋里。Chris觉得脚底像踩着棉花，仅剩不多的理智告诉他，他得把Sebastian拉起来一块回去并且这对两个醉汉来说难度等级超出常值。

“来。”Chris伸出手试图把Sebastian拉起来，对方眼神清醒又固执地躲开Chris伸向他的手，执意自己撑着桌子站起来。当他正要走出那个小角落时，脚下一个趔趄，掌握不好平衡，倒向身后那张还没擦干净酒水的桌子。

Chris冲过去拉住他但为时已晚，Sebastian的衣服被酒浸湿了一大块，白兰地的味道就像水蒸气一样慢慢上升，Sebastian把半长的头发从眼前拨开，一切都乱七八糟。他看向Chris的眼神也像浸泡在酒里一样湿漉漉的，对Chris快要笑出来的神情摇头。

“别笑，Chris，别笑。”Sebastian说，“我快要吐了。”

借着Chris手臂的力量站起来的Sebastian皱着眉头，像是怕Chris不信，又重复了一遍。

“我真的快要吐了。”

于是Chris隐约中好像知道了一个属于Sebastian的小秘密。他喝醉的时候总是重复，一遍又一遍的重复。 

晚上有点凉，即使在夏天，吹来的风都低了那么几度。

Sebastian在外面被风吹的头痛欲裂，蹲在路边不肯起来。

街上的行人很少，路灯也无精打采。Chris无奈的站在Sebastian前面，不知道拿他怎么办。Sebastian不停地揉眼睛，眼眶都揉的泛红，睁开时眼前依旧是对不准焦点的朦胧。

酒气翻滚着上涌，Sebastian眯着眼睛看向Chris，啧了一声，说：“你站的可真直。”然后抿抿唇，笃定地说，“其实你也挺直的。就像……就像……”Sebastian想了半天，打了个酒嗝，才继续，“就像灯柱似的，哥们。”

说实话Chris拒绝大晚上在没什么人的街道上和Sebastian讨论性向方面的问题，他叹了口气，劝说：“我们先回去，你至少要换身衣服。”现在的Sebastian浑身都是白兰地的味道。

Sebastian认真思考了一会儿，点点头：“你说得对。”他舔了舔唇，撑着路灯柱站了起来，手臂自然而然地搭在Chris的肩膀上。

Chris拖着Sebastian，走了没几步觉得这样下去不是办法，大晚上的两个醉汉一路跋涉回宾馆，被拍下来了又是媒体的一桩新料。

他建议：“用Uber叫辆车？”

Sebastian紧皱着眉，说话时离Chris很近，就像泡在酒里的气味攫夺着Chris呼吸的氧气。他依旧是湿漉漉的，半长的头发蹭着Chris的肩膀。

“如果你不怕我吐在那辆车上。”Sebastian说。

确实。Chris表示认同。他们又互搀着走了几步路。

“要不你先吐完我再叫Uber？”Chris提议。

“滚。”Sebastian用中指回应了他。

8.

他们最后还是打车回了宾馆。

Sebastian戴着帽子，歪歪斜斜地倚在Chris身上。司机担忧地看着他，默默地递过去一个呕吐袋。

“……谢谢。”Chris替Sebastian接过来。

自从进了车，Sebastian就像挂在了Chris身上，带着酒气的脑袋他着他的胸膛，翻滚的酒精像被灼热的呼吸点燃，奇妙的触感在冲撞。Sebastian紧紧地闭着眼睛，睫毛洒下一小片阴影。他觉得自己在不断下沉。

如果说醉酒还有什么副作用的话，大概就是Chris起码花了二十分钟才从Sebastian混沌的脑袋里问出他的房间号。

当他从Sebastian裤子口袋里掏出房卡刷开房门时，Sebastian立刻冲进卫生间抱住马桶吐起来。冰凉的瓷砖让他打了个哆嗦，伸手拧开了花洒。

还没来得及调水温，凉水劈头盖脸地洒了他一身，Chris看到Sebastian时他就是那么狼狈的样子，被水打湿的头发贴在脸侧，全身都湿透了，看向Chris时眼睛也像沾了水。

“操。”Chris骂了一句，过去把花洒关了，在Sebastian不解的眼神下将马桶里的呕吐物冲走，他拿过酒店里的干毛巾擦Sebastian的头发，擦他的脸，Sebastian夺过来匆匆擦拭了一下就站起来，在洗手台边洗了把脸。清醒与醉酒相矛盾，Sebastian觉得自己又要吐了。

Chris被Sebastian折腾的自己的酒也醒了差不多，他帮Sebastian把空调调到适宜的温度，Sebastian趿拉着拖鞋走过去，把湿透了的衣服和裤子全脱了，倒在床上，将自己蒙到被子里。

Chris坐在床边，Sebastian看起来真的烂醉，看他的时候迷迷蒙蒙的，带着水雾的蓝。Chris想起伊夫·克莱因创造的克莱因蓝，他想应该给Sebastian也创造一种蓝才对，就采用他眼睛的颜色，灰蓝色，就叫塞巴斯蒂安蓝。

Sebastian眨了一下眼睛，就又闭上了。睫毛颤动，像风掀起的微波。

Chris把被子给他盖好，手指触碰到Sebastian还没干透的头发，发丝缠绕在指尖。Sebastian的下巴蹭了蹭Chris的掌心，带着鼻音咕哝：“帮我关下灯。”

Chris没动。

Sebastian睁开眼睛不耐烦地又催促了一遍：“Chris，关下灯。”他叫Chris的名字时就像从嗓子深处发出来的声音，舌尖最后轻触在牙齿上，轻软的声音。

他们的眼神就这么相对了。空气里弥漫着纠葛在一起的暧昧。

Chris起身给他关了灯，听到床上Sebastian翻了个身，将自己裹得紧紧的。

一切归于黑暗时Chris才感到精疲力竭，他想起自己还要穿过长长的走廊去自己的房间就心力交瘁。

“我都快走不动了。”Chris的指尖轻碰了一下Sebastian的额头，自言自语般的说。

属于黑夜的是沉默。Chris没听到Sebastian的回应，均匀的呼吸声告诉他Sebastian估计要睡熟了。

他摸出自己的房卡，正准备离开。

“那就别走了。”Chris听到床上裹得严实的被子里传来闷闷的声音，有点小，被空调送来的风携带着传到他的耳边。

“什么？”Chris以为自己听错了，下意识地反问。

“我说，”Sebastian用带着酒精热量的声音重复，“既然走不动了，就别走了。”

9.

Sebastian用了两秒钟的时间思考昨晚到底干了什么。

他醒来的时候天才蒙蒙亮，坐在床上没几分钟，闹钟就响了起来。Sebastian还没来得及反应，就见睡在地毯上的Chris熟稔地伸手关了闹钟，甚至眼睛都没睁开。

Sebastian从床上跳下来，看见揉成一团扔在地上的衣服，宿醉让他头晕脑胀，他戳了戳Chris，却被对方拖住了手腕摔到地毯上。

Chris睁开眼睛，与Sebastian面面相觑。

有点尴尬。Sebastian利落地爬起来，迅速地从衣柜里找出衣服套在身上，然后洗了把脸，含着牙膏泡沫对Chris含含糊糊地说：“我想……你可以去床上睡一会儿。”

Chris还没说话，Sebastian就扒拉着自己乱成一团的头发说：“走的时候帮我带上房门……谢啦。”

于是Chris也花了两秒钟的时间思考昨晚到底干了什么。

有时候记忆力太好也是个错误。

Chris在Sebastian离开后才想起来那段情节。

昨晚Sebastian说，你别走了。

然后Chris就真的没走。Sebastian靠在床头上扔给他一包烟和一个打火机。

“讲讲East。”Sebastian说，“我想听。”

Chris点燃了一根烟，坐在地毯上，靠着床，跟Sebastian讲家里那条狗。他说East真是蠢极了，你摸摸它的头它就会给你亮出肚子，下雨天总是往外跑，洗澡的时候就像打仗。当然，是那种由于过度兴奋而扑腾的水花四溅。East特别喜欢玩水。

讲了一半他就停住了。Sebastian接过烟时，尼古丁像是唤起了还没消散的酒精，Sebastian舔着唇，牙齿在下唇上印出浅浅的印记。

Chris拉住他的手，Sebastian俯下身，眼睛里是被深夜渲染成的克莱因蓝。

随着酒气和烟雾攀升的欲.望铺在地上。

一切都开始变得粘稠和难以言喻。他们的唇紧贴在一起时牙齿的碰撞是理智的终结。

是的，没错，那被Sebastian按灭的烟头还在烟灰缸里。

他亲了Sebastian，或者Sebastian亲了他。接吻本来就是个双向动作。最该死的是他还全想起来了。

但Chris并不觉得后悔。

10.

他们都选择默契地不提这个事情。

Anthony也渐渐开始不去追问Sebastian和Chris令人匪夷所思的关系。

杀青夜上Sebastian盯着站在远处和Scarlett说话的穿着休闲装的Chris，在音乐声中对Anthony大喊：“他怎么还不谈恋爱呢？”

“谁？”他的黑人哥们循着Sebastian的目光看过去，耸耸肩，“不如先担心下你自己吧，公关给他安排的绯闻事件能使用到明年夏天。”

Sebastian想了想也是，他喝着金汤力，里面的柠檬片总是碰到他的牙齿。

“而且，”Anthony打了个响指，补充，“你怎么知道他没谈恋爱呢？”

说得对。Sebastian点头。Chris Evans怎么会缺了女伴，他站在那儿就有人想睡他。

Chris的余光看到了他，笑着对他遥遥举杯。

然后Sebastian翻了个白眼。

Chris拨开人群挤坐在沙发上时已经接近午夜了。已经有一部分人拥抱着说see you later然后匆匆撤身走人，Sebastian还在玩一局看起来永远分不出胜负的扑克。

Chris坐下时沙发下陷了一点，Sebastian瞥了他一眼，不停地摆弄着手里的扑克牌，他今晚的杯子里永远装着金汤力。

“百分之三十五。”Sebastian在Chris转动他杯子时漫不经心地说了一句。

“什么？”Chris的手顿住了，看向他，Sebastian故意在Chris的视线落在自己身上时把手里的牌扔出去，动作潇洒流畅。

“这杯金汤力，百分之三十五的酒精。”Sebastian耸耸肩，认真又小声地说，“调的太糟了，不信你尝尝。”

Chris犹豫了一下，端起杯子喝了一口，他突然想知道Sebastian用这个杯子时唇贴在哪个地方，辛辣从咽喉一路流下，Sebastian在自己身边笑的开心，Chris能看到他随着笑意而舒展开的唇纹，说话时时不时露出的舌尖，眼睛弯起来盛满了水光，笑声轻软，沙发过于拥挤而不得不紧贴着Chris的大腿带着属于Sebastian的温度。

Sebastian毫不在意地再次拿起Chris放在桌子上的酒杯，酒水沾在唇上，一层水亮。

百分之三十五度的酒精。

Chris觉得有点缺氧，在Sebastian身边连氧气含量都只剩了百分之三十五。

灯光此刻是蓝色的，Chris眼前一阵阵的蓝。他想起了Sebastian的眼睛，塞巴斯蒂安蓝。

“所以，”Chris觉得口干舌燥，说话声音都有点干裂的嘶哑，但他依旧对Sebastian说，“你想出去走走吗？”

像是经历了漫长的停顿，齿轮又重新咬合。Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，很轻地叹了口气，说：“不走太远。”

“不走太远。”Chris点头。

他们所谓的不走太远最终只是落脚在洗手间里，有点滑稽，但Sebastian毫不在意地靠在洗手台上，掏出一包皱巴巴的烟盒。

隔音不是很好，还能听到外面人群的笑闹声。洗手间里的灯光白的刺眼，Sebastian眯起眼睛打量着Chris，他穿了一件白色的T恤，黑色休闲裤，布料包裹的肌肉，还有领口微微露出的锁骨纹身。他就像荷尔蒙的化身而不自知，性感的一塌糊涂。

Sebastian转过身，看向镜子里在刺眼灯光下毫无躲藏的自己，他总是练不出像Chris那样完美的肌肉，连续几天没怎么睡好的眼睛还挂着黑眼圈。

他笑了一声，然后打开手机里的音乐播放器，将音量调到最高，放在洗手台上。

现在不再那么该死的安静了。

门外是Sebastian曾向往的好莱坞世界，时隔多年他也被卷入了这个圈子，说话时还是会紧张，更多的人适应了游戏规则，蜜里调油一般在圈子里游走。

可门内呢，Sebastian也不知道门内算什么。门内有Chris Evans，他们之间有越攒越多的秘密。 

Sebastian点燃烟时狠狠地抽了一口，烟草陡然变得又烈又呛，烟雾兜兜转转，他都快被呛出了眼泪。他咬着滤嘴，将烟盒抛给Chris，然后看着Chris接过时无动于衷的样子，自嘲地想他都忘了Chris不怎么抽烟。

他们的距离不远，却总感觉很疏离，每一次呼吸就像一个婉拒。正常极了，谁让他和Chris“不熟”呢。

确实不熟啊，除了接了个电话亲了个嘴，都不剩什么了。

“听我说，Sebastian。”Chris还是点了一支烟，夹在指间，他说话时总是习惯比划手，烟头的火光随着他的动作在空中跳动。

Sebastian喜欢Chris叫他名字的声音，他的所有注意力都会因此集中，隔着烟草燃烧的雾看着他，点点头：“我听你说。”

都是男人嘛。交谈的话题总是那么几个。聊到须后水的牌子都快接近极限了。

“你永远不知道我多么喜欢爱国者。”Chris说，他聊起喜欢的球队总是不自觉地抬高声音，“我第一次去看球赛的时候带的钱不多，Scott那家伙非得要吃棒冰，最后我们连坐车回去的钱都没有。”

Sebastian笑了起来，声音就像熬制的蜜糖。

“当我上大学的时候，”Sebastian说，“几个哥们组了个乐队，为了追姑娘……够年轻疯狂是吧？我当时会弹一点钢琴……只会一点。可他们非得要在那首类似披头士风格的歌里加一段钢琴solo，钢琴solo啊老天，到底是有什么病？”

他们挨得越来越近，手机里传出的音乐声也变得不再那么重要了。Chris勾住Sebastian的肩膀，好哥们似的拍了拍Sebastian的胸，Sebastian笑的烟都咬不稳。手上戴了几枚装饰戒指，在灯光下泛着光。

“你应该记下我的电话号码。”Sebastian在整理整理衣服准备出去时说，他摸遍了全身除了一支勉强能书写的笔之外并没找到一张能用的纸，而洗手间的卫生纸又太过柔软，“虽然你并不常给我打电话，但以防万一最好还是打这个号码。另一个号码有段时间都快让我精神紧张了，响起一次就哆嗦一次。”

工作和私人两个号码。正常。

他拒绝了Chris直接记在手机上的提议。从烟盒里倒出一根烟来，用笔写在烟身上，将留了一串数字的烟塞到Chris的手心。

“see you later.”Sebastian拍拍Chris的肩，将洗手台上的手机放回口袋里，重新返回夜场的灯光和音乐里。

Chris攥紧手里的那根烟，上面的数字就像被火灼伤的印记，炽热的都快要烫伤了他的手心。

Chris录入那串号码后，去便利店买了个小瓶子，将烟放了进去，然后用木塞密封，将它置于柜子里。同一层里还摆放着他捧回的奖杯和漫威官方赠给他的一个纪念版的盾牌。

他坐在家里的沙发上，外面下着雨。East从房间那头跑到这头，扑到他的腿上，把他的下巴舔的全是口水。工作结束后的漫长的假期突然间变得空荡荡了起来。

在雨声再次增大时，他觉得自己应该去谈个恋爱了。


	3. Chapter 3

11.

事情就是这样发生的。

Sebastian自从杀青夜后就没怎么见过Chris。没怎么见过是指，除了电视报纸等等的媒体新闻外。听说他已经回到了波士顿。从纽约到波士顿只有3.5个小时的车程。

纽约的天气开始变冷了，说话时都会起白雾。

而现在，当Sebastian站在波士顿的雨里推开那个club的门时，觉得自己就是个傻逼。

几个小时前，Chris给Sebastian打了个电话，私人用的号码。

“来波士顿吗？”Chris问，声音透过3.5个小时车程的距离传到Sebastian的耳朵里，有点低哑有点滚烫，他说话的时候听起来失落极了，一声又一声地问，“你来吗？现在可以吗？”

Sebastian刚拉开一罐冰镇的汽水，溢出来的一些沾在手上，正沿着他的手腕往下淌。他看着滴落在衣服上形成的一小块水渍，想起前几天他还在跟Charles讨论过有关那个叫Chris Evans的人，那张脸和身材真是能四处惹火，天天闷在家里真是暴殄天物。

可他真的没想到，这么快就烧到了自己这儿。

于是Sebastian就说，好啊。

然后他就出现在了波士顿。

Chris透过五光十色的光线冲他招手，Sebastian把被淋的湿透的外套脱下来扔在沙发上。

“说吧，你到底有什么病？”Sebastian坐下，抹了一把脸上的水。

Chris没说话，低垂着眼睛不知道在想什么，长睫毛映的他眼廓有点深。

“……还好吗？”Sebastian承认他是有点不太会察言观色，他看不出来Chris到底是经历了该死的情感危机还是事业挫败。

“Sebastian。”Chris抬眼看向他时眼睛里全是Sebastian的影子，他喊Sebastian名字时有点黏糊，就像一声轻叹。

Sebastian之前就说过，他喜欢Chris喊他的名字，但他有时会受不了。这个男人有着男孩般的天性，但又英俊的不行。Sebastian经常会紧张，眼睛不知道往哪儿放才好。

他想不清楚自己怎么会突然下定决心从纽约跑到波士顿。波士顿下雨，冰凉的水落在他身上也清醒不过来。

他所有的感情都是混乱的。

想不明白的太多了。

12.

Chris和Sebastian在玩一个听起来下流又色情的游戏。而Chris说的时候一派道貌岸然。

“难以置信。”Sebastian被Chris拉到一个空旷的篮球馆，抱着一个篮球，“说真的……难以置信，Chris。”

“别紧张，boy。”Chris眨眨眼，他身上还有从club出来时的烟酒味儿，“这是一个私人球馆。我和几个朋友有时候会在这里打球。没有监控，也没有摄像头。”

Sebastian把球往地上一扔，球被弹得很高，“这并不能说明什么，没有监控也不代表我就会和你玩那个投球游戏。”

Chris无辜地摊手问：“你在担心什么？怕输的裤衩也不剩吗？”

“妈的。两个，”Sebastian伸出手指，“进两个球才能脱一件衣服。”

Chris与他碰拳，表示同意。

打球是最容易热起来的一个活动。男人们之间显得更为拼命和激烈一些，就像在争夺什么自尊心。

Sebastian抢球的时候把Chris撞的一个踉跄，篮球撞到篮板弹了一下又重新落回地上。

Chris撩起自己的T恤擦脸上的汗水，掀起的一角能看到随着呼吸而轮廓明显的腹肌。Chris代谢很快，汗水打湿了他的领口。

Sebastian投球时还是有种年轻气盛的火热，讲究上篮姿势的连贯性和可观赏性，能引来口哨声和欢呼声的那种。

当他们各自脱的只剩一条内裤时，战况更加激烈，喘着粗气和流淌的汗水在篮球一声声碰撞地面时交织。

篮球再次从篮板上弹回，他们共同冲向一个地方抢球。

然后Chris突然紧紧拥抱住了Sebastian。急促的呼吸还没有平息，胸膛起伏着，手掌贴在Sebastian的背上。

Sebastian一下子愣住了，Chris的手心烫的他疼痛，酸胀感从心脏蔓延到眼底，细细麻麻的苦涩让他的眼前全是色块，他在这个毫无预兆的拥抱里有点想哭。

Chris抱着他的时候总是喜欢把脸埋在他的肩膀上，灼热的呼吸洒在他的后颈，每次都这样，每次。他的胡子扎的Sebastian有点麻痛。

“波士顿下雨了，Chris。”Sebastian睫毛颤抖，嘴角弯起的弧度总有那么一丝牵强，“你为什么给我打电话？”

“你为什么要来？”Chris反问，酥麻的气息从耳廓打着旋，Sebastian的手环住Chris结实的背，紧紧的。

他总是在Chris面前轻易认输。就像投在篮板上又弹开的篮球，不忍心打断的那通电话，Chris坐在身边时大腿相蹭时心尖都在颤动，将写了手机号码的烟递给Chris后走出门连冷气都驱散不了手心紧张的汗。

球馆明晃晃的灯光让他想起每一个有关Chris的时刻。

Sebastian舔着唇，呼吸平复下来让心跳都那么明显。他致力于一个问题的解，到现在才恍然发现其实挺简单的。

在Chris眼底的蓝将他的影子映的清楚时他就该明白。Chris那么优秀，那么英俊迷人，那么性感，那么、那么……Sebastian将这些自欺欺人的话都咽回了肚子里。

他怎么能不爱Chris Evans。

事情总要有个因果。所以这一切大概就是从沉沦开始。

“你想听我说什么？”Sebastian问。

Chris吻他的后颈，手指拉扯着他的头发，Sebastian也不知道哪来的勇气，搂住他的脖子偏过头亲上他的嘴唇，这不比那个喝醉了的夜晚。这里没有烟没有酒，只有孤独的篮球。

他们接吻就像厮打，一路推搡着到了更衣室，Sebastian的背狠狠地撞上柜子时发出一声闷哼，他报复似的狠狠咬了Chris的下唇，他们谁都没有闭眼睛，就像笼子里挣扎的困兽一样眼眶发红。

Chris搂紧了他的腰，手指掐在腰侧都快留下指印。

他被Chris的老二摩挲入口的动作弄得浑身颤抖，Chris咬着他的肩膀，亲吻他的锁骨，手臂箍住他快要顺着柜子滑下去的身体。

“进来。”Sebastian声音破碎，红着眼睛说，“进来……快点。”

做爱本来就讲求兴致，互相拖延着到底是谁折磨谁。

Chris进入时Sebastian深呼吸了好多次才缓缓的将呻吟声吐出。

这可真疼。Sebastian想，就像心被劈开了一样。他听见Chris喊他的名字，缱绻的沙哑的在他耳边就像行星相碰引起巨大的爆炸。Sebastian闭着眼睛。

他想，我可真他妈喜欢你啊。

Chris Evans。

13.

是Chris关门的声音吵醒Sebastian的。

他全身酸痛地躺在床上盯着天花板。昨天在球场做完之后Chris抱了他很久，久到身上的汗都开始冷却，在Sebastian打了个哆嗦时Chris带他去浴室清理，他把Chris推出门哑着嗓子说自己能搞定一切。

温热的水流冲刷过Chris留下的印记，身上黏腻的要命，Sebastian靠在瓷砖上想，他真的很想抽烟来冷静一下。

走出浴室时Chris很担忧地看着他，Sebastian翻了个白眼，也想很大度地摆摆手说只是被同事操了嘛没什么大不了的。

可Chris拉住他的手腕时他什么话都说不出来了。

Chris带他去了自己的家。当Sebastian被Chris在床上紧紧搂住时，他觉得疯了的或许不是只有自己一个人。

关了灯的世界只有黑白两色。Sebastian在被Chris的手臂带到怀里时心想他现在已经对末日有所期待，世界在他眼里就像是个黑白默片，而Chris是唯一的色彩唯一的声音以及唯一的神谕。

Chris再次推开门时，Sebastian在床上盘着腿满不在乎地冲他笑。

“Sebastian。”Chris看着Sebastian眼底被阳光映的通透的那抹蓝，从心到声音都软化了，他说，“衣服还湿着，你可以穿我的。”

“无所谓。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“我快饿死了，你能不能告诉我现在的桌子上有裹蛋卷还有热牛奶……橙汁也行。”

“抱歉，kid，你应该尽早明白幻想和现实总是有一定差距的。”Chris挑挑眉，“为了在这一点上帮你一把，只能委屈你吃吐司啦。”

“滚蛋！”Sebastian瞪着眼睛把枕头扔在Chris身上。但唇边的笑意却一直没有消失，清晨的阳光透过窗帘跳跃着勾勒着Sebastian的侧脸和剪短的棕褐色发丝，然后停留在笑纹里，迷人又可爱。

Chris当然没有为Sebastian只准备了一份吐司，他做了蛋卷，还有热狗，以及刚刚去楼下便利店买来的牛奶。Sebastian从房间里穿着Chris的T恤和运动短裤走出来，打着哈欠。

Sebastian咬着热狗，四处张望着，问：“你一个人住这儿？”

Chris茫然地点点头，喝下一口牛奶，胡子上沾了一圈白，他用纸巾擦了擦，才反应过来Sebastian问的什么。

“East前几天被我送到我妈妈那里养着了。”Chris解释，“它现在身体不是很好……而我又无法时时刻刻地照看它。”

Sebastian了然地点点头，安慰：“一切都会好的。”

他们坐在一张桌子前吃早餐， 就像什么也没发生过一样。

Sebastian坐在沙发生嚼着薄荷糖，浓烈的薄荷气味让他连呼吸都是凉的。

“我去楼下扔垃圾。”Chris戴着棒球帽，左手拎着垃圾袋，“或许还可以去便利店什么的……你有什么需要我带的吗？”

“呃。”Sebastian想了想，薄荷糖的碎块在口中慢慢融化，他舔了下唇，说，“如果有可能……去星巴克帮我带个热咖啡吧。”

Chris答应了一声就出去了。Sebastian在房间里闲逛。掀开T恤发现Chris在腰间留下的指印已经淡到看不出来了。这里是Chris的家。私人的家。

Sebastian不自觉地瞥向洗手台上盛放瓶瓶罐罐的小架子，他突然有点担心会找到一支口红。或者任何一个能证明这个房子有另一个主人的痕迹。

可是，没有。哪里都没有。在这个圈里混的，男人总是会说蜜里调油的情话，女人也总是风情万种。Sebastian有段时间也经常带女孩儿回家，接受公关安排的那些绯闻女友。

什么时候把常态当病态了。Sebastian也说不上来，现实生活里感情纠葛比电影里烂多了。他和Chris身边都不缺女孩儿，在彼此不认识的时候也是同样的年轻火热。

他看到一个玻璃柜子，里面摆放的奖杯吸引着他的视线。他走过去看着那个男人所获得的荣誉，如同接受了他某个时间段的生活。然后他在最显眼的一排找到了一个玻璃瓶。

Sebastian忽然就滞住了，指尖点在玻璃上，他看到那个带木塞的玻璃瓶里放着一支烟，上面能看到隐约写着一串号码，这是要在一个角度才能看到那串号码，否则就只是普通的香烟。Sebastian清楚地记着他用笔写下数字时烟纸包裹着的烟草随着笔触下陷的感觉。

如同一次骤雨。Sebastian觉得自己被浇了个通透，他看着指尖离开时玻璃柜上留下的模糊指纹，质问自己为什么变得这么糟，就像一个冥顽不灵的蠢蛋或者老旧墙壁上掩盖不住的裂纹。

钥匙在锁孔里转了个圈，Chris进门时Sebastian正躺在沙发上咬着烟用手机看电影，笑的烟都在抖。

“不知道你介不介意这个。”Sebastian指着烟含含糊糊地说，“我把窗子都打开了。”

Chris当然不会介意，虽然下一秒Sebastian咬着的烟就被拿走按灭扔进了垃圾桶里，取而代之的是塞到手里的纸袋。

Sebastian把咖啡从纸袋里拿出来，然后又从袋子里倒出了糖包。

“怎么去了那么久？”Sebastian随口问，他啜了一小口咖啡，香滑的拿铁让他暖了起来。

Chris坐在另一个沙发上给自己倒了杯水，漫不经心地说：“附近没有，我去了另一个街区才买到的。”

“……”Sebastian沉默了，紧紧地握着咖啡杯，热度浸染地他的手心发烫，他换了只手，盯着手上因为用力而产生的红痕，他想起注意到的Chris的一切，从西装布料到皮鞋再到那就像克莱因绝对之蓝的眼睛，刻意或不经意又有什么分别，Chris的拥抱触摸让他就像被木塞密封的玻璃瓶里寂寞等待有人能亲吻烟蒂的烟。

Sebastian能感受到Chris刚坐下时身上因跑过的街区出的汗与清晨空气里的凉意相碰撞。他手里的拿铁还是热的。

“Chris。”Sebastian哑着嗓子，盯着咖啡杯，揉了揉发酸的鼻子，有点飘忽又有点认真地问，“你怎么还不去谈个恋爱呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

14.

Sebastian下午就走了，他穿着自己的衣服，刚刚被晒干有点干燥的布料贴在自己身上。他觉得阳光在不同地方总是有不同的样子，比如Chris家的阳台上。那里堆了个箱子里面全是狗玩具，还有一个堪比婴儿睡床的窝。Sebastian想的过于专注，心不在焉地跟Chris道别。

在快要开口时他犹豫着该说什么，感谢你这两天的款待？再见？以后见？他的舌尖顶着牙龈就是吐不出一个清晰的音节。

Chris先一步拥抱了他，鼻尖抵着他的侧颈磨蹭，深深的呼吸，气息不稳。旋即松开。Sebastian将想说的所有的话都吞咽下去，喉结滚动。

“祝你……”Sebastian想了半天，才勾起嘴角笑着说，“祝你假期愉快，先生。”

踏在楼梯上时Sebastian回头，看见Chris靠在门框上看手机。他突然想起开端，那个电话。他觉得自己他妈一点也不在乎。他毫不在乎Chris听起来喝的烂醉给他打了个错误电话的背后到底是想对哪个妞说“我现在很想你”，他也不会承认当时听到这句话时呼吸一瞬间的静滞，他根本不在乎阳台的狗窝里除了East是不是还住过一只叫Nancy的小金毛。

听起来有点冷漠，是不是？

他看Chris时对方也恰好抬起头来看向他。Chris的眼神总是毫不遮掩，他的渴望他的失落还有他的野心，他笑的时候眼睛里也能开出一朵花，他紧张焦虑的时候Sebastian能看到他的蓝眼珠在抖动。

真是幼稚极了。Sebastian想他演绎过不同的人生，繁杂的航线钉着他的每个假期，可总觉得只有波士顿的土地才让他觉得发烫，虽然刚下了雨后的深秋实际上泛着凉。

15.

刚到纽约时Sebastian接到公司的电话，告诉他《美国队长2》的导剪版完成了，要不要过来看一看。

Sebastian站在便利店里，侧着头夹着手机说好的我这就去，然后从面前的冰柜里拿了一瓶酸奶。

其实看拍出来的效果还挺有一种别致的体验，尤其是CGI都做好了之后。他买的酸奶里面加了蓝莓汁，看着屏幕上的冬兵和美国队长，有点想笑。

Chris在片场绝对是属于那种活跃型的，和Anthony一拍即合，天天像有耗不完的精力从这边跑到那边，要不就拿着一个小风扇靠着储物箱吹风。

Sebastian绝大多数时间都带着面具，质地有点硬，边缘勒的他有点疼。全身上下被裹得严严实实。Chris总是跟他抱怨自己的制服太紧不方便上厕所，然后打量了一下Sebastian同样复杂的制服，同命相怜地揽住他的肩膀。

他和Chris呆在一起时总是觉得很舒服，可能是他手里的那个风扇一直不自觉地偏着Sebastian的方向，又或者因为他就那么恰好的知道Sebastian在想什么，哪些该说哪些不该说的界线把握的出人意料的好，他聪明Sebastian也没那么傻，一旦规则和底线都摸清楚了接下来的事情都会得心应手。他们笑起来的时候光影把轮廓描绘的深刻，从睫毛的抖动到唇角都像藏着一番英俊和深情。

Sebastian和Chris练习过无数次怎么把那句“陪你到最后”说的感人又动听，他捏着Chris肩膀的时候，Chris在天空母舰（对他而言实际上就是个绿幕）上满脸是伤而又专注看着他的时候。他额上的汗滑进眼睛里，他看不清东西除了Chris染金的短发和眼珠的透蓝。

现在他坐在柔软的皮制椅上，眼前是配上BGM的电影，天空母舰那一幕被无限的放慢拉长。

那个BGM有点煽情。Sebastian想。

但好像也没有别的更好的选择了。

16.

宣传期到来的也非常迅速。被突然通知要到公司开会的Sebastian推开会议室门时身上还带着草地烤肉的味儿，他一眼就看到了坐在长会议桌对面的Chris，对方冲他眨眨眼，说嗨Sebastian。

Sebastian拉开椅子坐下。在宣传期前的会议内容不是很多，只是发了一些稿子应对媒体提问，还有行程安排。Sebastian参加的宣传不是很多，虽然角色是副标题但戏份也是少得可怜。

套路嘛，每次宣传电影必备的。Chris驾轻就熟，Sebastian正在努力克服回答问题时不会过于紧张。

散场的时候Anthony提议约一杯，Chris耸耸肩说反正又没有别的事情。Sebastian感受到Chris看向他的视线，干咳一声，说：“Well……BBQ在等着我。”

“那真遗憾。”Anthony捶了一下Sebastian的肩膀，被Sebastian笑着还击。

“以后见啦。”Sebastian说，然后余光瞥了一眼Chris，对Anthony说，“巧克力派。”

Sebastian出门后，Anthony撞了撞Chris的手臂，小声问：“你们两个怎么了？”

Chris看着Sebastian离去的背影，摸了摸鼻子。

“不知道啊。”Chris说，“我不知道。”

毕竟那是深不可测的Sebastian啊。

17.

Sebastian有时也想不通自己为什么开始变得刻意的躲着Chris。当他在会议上听到自己与Chris一起出席的宣传活动不多时明显的松了口气。

他躺在家里的沙发上。他觉得自己应该是喜欢姑娘的，毕竟在遇见Chris之前也交往过几个漂亮的女友，她们够聪明，性感，火辣。偶尔在Sebastian家留下不同色号的口红，眉笔或者一双高跟鞋，当做下一次见面的好借口。

但是，怎么说呢。Sebastian觉得自己也是真心的，他对待感情从来不开玩笑。分手的时候也整夜整夜睡不着，和朋友坐在酒吧里就是个颓废又寂寞的单身汉。

他在自己的事业上非常努力谦逊。有时候会……太超过。好哥们嘲笑他拍个剧就像去相亲，泡走了多少女主角。

爱情来自哪里？心脏的每一次跳动，动脉血液的流淌，荷尔蒙的作祟以及多巴胺的峰值？

Sebastian太想不通了，用多少海德格尔也解释不了。他怎么就喜欢上Chris Evans了呢？

就像小龙卷风在心里到处跑，搅乱了本该发生的所有的一切。

“那可是Chris Evans啊。”Charles发出啧啧的感叹，“好莱坞的Chris之一，哇哦，酷。”

“问题不是这个。”Sebastian敲敲桌子，冰美式也没有让他的思绪清醒一点，“问题是……为什么他妈的是Chris Evans啊？”

“为什么他妈的不是？”Charles说，“你敢用Chris的胸肌发誓，他不符合你刚刚提的火辣性感和聪明吗？”

“我当然能用Chris的胸肌发……”Sebastian刚想嘴硬地反驳，还没说完就顿了一秒，瞪大眼睛，“我为什么要用他的胸肌发誓？我的不行吗？”

“没料，伙计。”Charles拍了拍Sebastian的胸膛，“你的没料。”

18.

Chris觉得真是太快了。深秋来的猝不及防，他早上像往常一样穿着T恤和运动裤去健身房的路上感觉到冷时才发现这已经是他妈的深秋了。

他对季节变换什么的一直少有感知。Sebastian却敏感的不行。他第一次来波士顿时下着雨，穿的蓝外套被雨水浸湿，走进club，走进灯光里，走进Chris眼前时利落的把湿外套扔在沙发上问Chris你到底什么病。

Chris当时一个人在club里听乐队唱歌，藏在阴影里，有种自深处而来的莫名的悲怆。他正在筹备拍一个电影，a film by Chris Evans，他要把这一行字打在电影单独一幕上就要对这个电影负责。还处在制作前期，但他已经压力大到想揪自己的胡子和头发。

Sebastian问他还好吗，语气犹豫又真诚。Chris看着他，余光里是堆在一旁的被水浸成深色如同克莱因蓝的外套，Sebastian的眼睛里进了光线，浅色虹膜也像蒙了深一层的色彩。他有一万句话想说，比如，我想拍个电影。

Sebastian听到后肯定会惊讶地睁大眼睛，他所有不经意的可爱表情在Chris心里就理解成了有意为之。

然后我想拍一个电影，对，电影。讲一个从纽约到波士顿的爱情故事。就是从你住的地方到我住的地方。这样说是不是通俗一点？

Chris完全有权利说这个，他是个病入膏肓的浪漫主义者。可他什么都没说，只是喊了一声Sebastian的名字。

却也像什么都说了。

他对Sebastian总是表现的很幼稚。他喜欢玩儿，收不住心，也能在家呆一周就只是每天陪East丢飞盘。他的前女友们总是说他不够成熟。

成熟稳重是要表现给镜头看的。即使这一点有时候他也没做到。

他可是个……双子座的Disney boy啊。而Sebastian应该也是个狮子座的Starbucks boy。

所以在他们初遇时，Chris对他伸出手，说我是Christopher。独一无二的开场白和自我介绍。而Sebastian值得独一无二的东西。

Chris想起他们参加的漫展，Sebastian坐在他的左手边，安静的，不太常说话。听到Chris在他身边时松了口气说幸好。

Sebastian跟他开过玩笑说自己没有Chris那么耀眼，去星巴克买咖啡都不用戴墨镜和棒球帽，如果Chris坐在身边就能分担大部分火力，粉丝们目光都注意在Chris身上高喊我爱你。而Sebastian就不用那么紧张了。

Chris在签海报时不自觉地会看向Sebastian，他的头发还没剪短，头发常常垂到脸侧，不得不再撩回去。签名的时候很认真，有人叫他的名字他就笑，嘴角勾起的弧度都能融化蜜糖。Chris敢保证人群里有几声甜心是说给Sebastian的。

签名到一半时有个休息时间。Chris从厕所出来看到Sebastian靠在门板上抽烟，耳后的头发又垂了下来，他把玩着打火机，按出一簇簇小火苗。

Chris在洗手的时候从镜子里看Sebastian，说：“还有十分钟。”

“老天。”Sebastian把烟摁灭，将打火机揣回口袋里，从身后随身携带的包里掏出一小瓶分装的漱口水，漱了口后海嚼了两片口香糖。

漱口水是柠檬味的，口香糖是薄荷味的。

他怎么什么玩意儿都有啊。当Chris接过Sebastian抛过去的口香糖时，他还在纳闷着这个问题。而Sebastian早就回到场里坐着了。

Chris有时会跟他小声聊天，从今天的漫展椅子还挺舒服的到等会儿要吃什么，Sebastian回答的不是很多，更多的是点点头然后well和you know。

“签名很费力气的好吗？”Sebastian忿忿不平地活动了一下手腕，一脸不爽，“而你总是画圈。”

Chris曾经买过机票特意从洛杉矶飞到纽约就为了看Sebastian的那个百老汇的舞台剧。Scott受到惊吓一般问他你是不是谈恋爱了。

没有。这当然不算谈恋爱。

他在一个深夜喝的一塌糊涂然后掏出手机打电话，一开始确实打错了。他处在一个聚会之中，酒精却让他觉得身处事外。他有焦虑症，虽然得到了积极的治疗，但偶尔，偶尔有时候会在人群中迫切想要在安静的时候听一个值得信赖的人说话。信赖，他总是把这个词语和hope联系在一起。

Chris随意拨了个号码。接通用了很久，酒气萦绕在眼前让他看不清手机上的名姓。接通时对方用懒散困倦的声音说嗨。

Chris从人群中匆匆走出，找到酒吧的一个僻静角落，身后是效仿摇滚不死而撕裂的墙纸和昏黄的壁灯，他问你还在听吗。对方很久都没有回答，Chris紧张到呼吸都急促。

是的，我在。

Sebastian。Chris从这句话就听出来对方是Sebastian。而且明显是被吵醒了。他说自己是Christopher。幼稚的Christopher。

他跟Sebastian讲那只叫East的斗牛犬，编造了一只叫Nancy的金毛。都是演员，演技信手拈来。他现在是Christopher，就让Sebastian认为Chris Evans已经酩酊大醉到打错电话了吧。毕竟他们是同事，也仅限于同事，还没到掏心窝互诉心事的地步。拍戏时开开玩笑拍完戏后过各自的生活，本就应毫无关联的两段人生又何必自作多情。

Sebastian一直没有挂断电话。Chris就一直在讲。他听着Sebastian的呼吸都像带着糖浆。

到最后同伴过来说party要结束了，Chris应和一声，压低声音问，你现在怎么样？

Sebastian愣了一下，说一切都好。

Chris觉得心脏就像钻石一样被切割打磨着，酒吧的灯光射线就是切割刀。他说：“现在，我很想你。”

Sebastian匆匆挂断了电话。他估计也不会把这句话当真，一个酒醉的Christopher打错了的电话，当真才是傻。

可只有Chris自己知道，他的那句话里面有多少真心。

19.

Sebastian在发布会的前一天早上赶到主办方定的宾馆，拿了房卡把背包扔进房间里，然后下楼去前台补办剩下的入住手续。

在名单上签字时他不经意间瞥到了上一栏的名字。Chris Evans，就住在自己的隔壁房间。

Sebastian眼皮一跳，空荡荡的签名栏告诉他Chris还没来。他飞快地签上自己的名字然后把笔一起递给了前台工作人员。

妈的，自己在紧张什么啊。拍摄的时候不顾一切扑上去厮打且乱蹭的事儿都干过了。Sebastian心中啐了一口，然后就不出意外地看到了把墨镜别在T恤领口上的Chris。

“呃。”Sebastian盘算了一下自己悄悄刷开门溜进去不被发现的可能性有多大，最后不得不放弃，“Chris。”

Chris看起来有点倦态，他对Sebastian挥了挥手，指着自己的房间号打趣：“挺巧，不是吗？”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，选择不接这个话茬，直接推门进去了。

对于Sebastian来说，宣传期的工作零零散散的，他有时候会接到几个访谈，然后you know一番就被放走了。他更多的时候会在家里看看电影，慢跑，出去买书，或者参加几个朋友聚会。偶尔会去试镜，

过得挺清闲的，他都有时间去参加写作训练班。

有时候被媒体问到有关Chris时，他心里就开始紧张，小心翼翼地说，Chris，Chris很好，很优秀，我们相处得很开心，有时候也会联系。

可上帝知道他们自从搞了一发之后就再也没怎么联系过了。他们做过了最亲密的事，结果现在表现的反而越来越形同陌路，也不知道是谁躲着谁，Sebastian有时候呆在家里会想起Chris的触摸，还有紧紧相拥时的温度，汗水的咸湿以及Chris喊他名字的声音。

听起来有点下流。Sebastian为此悲哀地打了几次手枪。

Sebastian收到了来自主办方的短信，晚上会有个小型聚会。

20.

Chris用一杯芝华士12年换来Sebastian刷开自己房间门的前一秒Sebastian还在想他们本来要干什么来着。

Sebastian吃了点东西就去洗手间的大理石洗手台那儿呆着了。Chris紧跟着他进来，手里端着两杯芝华士12年。

“为什么我们总是偷偷摸摸的？”Sebastian看着Chris掩上洗手间的门，笑着问。

“有吗？”Chris靠在他身边，浮夸的吊顶灯投射下来的昏黄光线还有水晶和玻璃的闪光，他无比自然地揉了一把Sebastian棕褐色的头发。

Sebastian轻颤了一下，Chris的掌心总是感觉有着极好辨认的温度。他的气息和接触让Sebastian不安。Chris总是混淆Sebastian已知的所有概念，比如爱和性，逢场作戏和真情实感，最重要的还是他们之前所有流动的东西都与安全感相悖。

安全和稳定是Sebastian比较渴望的东西，也是他不可碰触的禁地和弱势。

“你今天状态不太好。”Sebastian的眼神盯着瓷砖上的一小块阴影，说。

男人好像惊讶地看了Sebastian一眼，然后垂下眼睫笑起来。

“我好像没告诉你。”Chris说，眨了眨眼睛，“我在忙一部电影。”

“新工作？”Sebastian漫不经心地踢了踢地板，就像脚下有一块石头，“恭喜。”

“不……好吧也算是份新工作。”Chris低声说，“我要拍一部电影。”

Sebastian没想到会收到这样的答案，他瞪大眼睛，浅色的塞巴斯蒂安蓝里是Chris的影子，他拍了拍Chris结实的小臂：“哇哦。”

其实也没什么值得惊讶的。那可是……Chris Evans啊。就算他要公布和Courteney Cox的恋情他也不会觉得有任何不妥，听起来挺酷的。虽然他特别喜欢Cox。

“有关什么的？喜剧？”Sebastian兴致勃勃地追问。

“爱情。”Chris说，然后用一个就像低喃般的语调说，“纽约到波士顿的故事。”

这地名突然击中了两个人的一些共同的回忆。他们都沉默下来。有几个人从外面进洗手间又匆匆离开。

有什么戳破了又有什么开始重新生长。如同打翻了一杯樱桃苏打，甜腻的樱桃果香伴随着气泡破裂的声响。

“什么样的爱情？”Sebastian突然问，有点疑惑，就像正在消融的碎冰。

然后Sebastian想不起来Chris说了什么，他可能什么也没回答。Chris拉开一个厕所隔间的门将他推进去，脊背抵着木质门板，Chris的吻印在他的鬓角，落在他的眼尾，晕开细纹，然后温柔的、小心的咬上了他的嘴唇。

Chris的气息完全的包裹了他。但所谓的小心翼翼就只维持了那么几秒钟，舌尖碰触时忍不住地吸吮，这是一切浪潮的伊始。

Sebastian被他亲的喘不过气，喉咙咕哝着小声呻吟，发胶固定好的头发又被拉扯的乱七八糟，没办法Sebastian只能用力地回吻过去，从睫毛到舌头都恨不得相缠在一起，就像为了活命。

“所以到底是什么样的爱情？”Sebastian气喘吁吁地伏在他耳边问，不稳的气流让他俩几乎同一律动的心也上下颠簸。

所以到底是什么爱情啊，罗密欧和朱丽叶还是史密斯夫妇？

Chris的手顺着他的腰线往下摸，伸进口袋里掏出那张薄薄的房卡。

“一杯芝华士12年。”Sebastian挑挑眉，说。

Chris笑的时候胸膛微微震动，脑袋压在Sebastian的肩膀上，胡子蹭的他有点痒，Chris在他耳边轻声说：“成交。”

他们当然没有走正门，要不然衣服神秘褶皱加上乱糟糟的发型一看就是在洗手间不为人知的搞了一发。

从侧门去房间经过一段消防通道，全程几乎没什么摄像头，Chris拉着Sebastian的手腕用他的卡刷开了房门急匆匆地要去脱Sebastian的衣服。

“操，慢点儿。”Sebastian手里的酒杯不稳，全洒在了自己和Chris身上，花蜜香和果香一下子蔓延开来。

那就做爱吧。做爱总比说爱要简单点儿。

Chris将他们湿漉漉的衣服脱掉，Sebastian搂着Chris的肩膀与他接吻，舌头吮到发麻，腰被拉近相贴传递着体温，Chris的手抚过他的后颈，沿着他的脊椎慢慢下滑抵在腰窝，Sebastian被他的动作刺激的肩膀发抖，背随着他的动作向前蹭。

“你想怎么慢？”Chris咬着他的喉结，感受着他每一次紧张地吞咽。当指尖抚过乳头时Sebastian几乎立刻就硬了，隔着裤子抵着Chris的小腹。

当Chris解开他的裤子，含入他的阴茎时Sebastian爽的大脑一片空白。他不断挺身让Chris含的更深一点，Chris的胡子摩擦的他大腿根部都泛红，他受不了，前液随着Chris舔弄的动作不断渗出以致于整个房间里回荡着吞咽的水声。

Sebastian大声呻吟就好像生怕Chris不知道他有多享受多爽，快感在他脑子里炸成了一片片的烟花，而Chris抬眼看向他的眼睛里就藏着收纳灰烬的海。

Chris找到那一个紧致的入口，一根手指的插入让Sebastian惊喘一声差点栽倒在Chris身上。Chris站起来吻上他的唇，嘴里还有Sebastian的前液味儿，有点腥涩。

他们喘气，呼吸交错，倒在床上时Sebastian觉得自己快要陷入一片汪洋里了，腹部以下的过多汇集的热流让他上身有点冷，Chris抱着他，手指抚摸过他的脸时Sebastian偏过头含住了。

他用舌头舔舐Chris的手指，从上往下，恰到好处的吮吸，他听到Chris难以忍耐地声音，从喉咙深处，从心底的欲望。他的腿勾在Chris的腰上，脚跟抵着他优美又有力的腰线。

光线把Sebastian的轮廓映的深沉又刻意，Chris从抽屉里拿出润滑剂时Sebastian哑着嗓子喊他的名字。这让他想起了很多，比如那个球场的更衣室。

Chris将沾满润滑剂的手指再次探入那个穴口，Sebastian在紧张，他的呼吸把空气里的芝华士的气息进一步的放大，太紧了，大腿根部的肌肉夹的Chris难以前行。

“放松，Seb。”Chris在他耳边安慰，在听到自己的名字时Sebastian茫然了一秒然后咬住了下唇。

“Seb。”Chris喊他，一遍又一遍，像个暗语与隐藏在深处的秘密，“Seb。”

Sebastian放松着，长长的呼吸，他搂住Chris的脖子以便与他接吻，他的唇被舌尖舔的水亮，他用手抚过Chris身上的纹身，流连在锁骨，用发红的眼眶和低声喘息告诉Chris他的渴望。

他硬的发疼，阴茎摩擦着Chris的小腹，前液粘连。Chris身上的好闻的淡香水味儿让他缺氧。

当Chris进入时Sebastian觉得自己就要把命交给他了，不同于球场更衣室时那种火辣的疼痛与快感，这次缱绻又体贴让他恨不得立刻就射了出来。

太深了。真的。

Sebastian眼前开始聚集水汽，在Chris的一次次撞击下终于下起了雨。他的腿勾着Chris的腰在不断下滑，Chris问他感觉好吗，要不要再慢一点，你哭什么。

Sebastian一瞬间只想让Chris闭上他妈的嘴，他第一次知道这个男人在床上也能说那么多废话。Chris的声音就像遥远的神谕，他叫床就像在渴求垂青。

Chris说我真想就这么和你一直在一起，就这么在一起。

Sebastian想笑，想踢Chris一脚说玩儿蛋去吧我们现在都快成为一体了你还有什么不满足的。可Chris的抽插让他声音破碎，音节堵在喉咙里发出来的只是喘息。还有什么不满足的，但说真的他一点也不满足。

他们怎么可能在一起。萍水相逢又一晌贪欢，缘来则聚缘去则散，好莱坞的公关都比他们的关系来的坚固。

所以Sebastian将手臂搭在眼睛上隔绝光线隔绝那个男人的眼睛，无比绝望地想Chris可真幼稚啊还想着和他就这么在一起。

自己也曾那么幼稚过。

Sebastian在射的时候Chris恰巧摩擦过那一点，高潮来的太突然，引线燃烧到最后一截引起一连串的爆炸，精液被刺激地洒在了Chris的腰腹和Sebastian身上。里面又热又软，润滑剂随着Chris的进出也被带出来了一部分。Sebastian不断收缩着，吸着挽留住Chris。

“你吸的太紧了。”Chris看着身下的Sebastian就像从水里捞出来的一样，听到他的话后被汗水打湿的睫毛抖动着，全身打着颤，Chris射出来后将安全套打了个结扔掉，紧紧地拥抱着处在高潮中的Sebastian，手掌贴在他汗水湿滑的腰上，当手指触碰到那个还在翁张的入口时Sebastian全身一抖，喘息都轻软。

“你刚刚叫的就和快死了似的。”Chris摩挲过他汗湿的头发，“有那么爽吗？”

Sebastian埋在他颈窝里不想说话也不想动，全身就像被拆散了一样。他听到Chris的笑声，不满地踢了踢他的小腿，翻了个白眼，声音带着情欲的沙哑：“不叫大声点儿我怕你的自尊心受挫，导演先生。”

Chris的笑声更大了，他在Sebastian去洗澡的时候从柜子里抱了一套新的床单和被子换上。Sebastian洗完澡后将自己裹进被子里，舒服地只想叹息。

Chris从浴室出来时自然而然地爬到了床上搂着Sebastian，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地想推开他让他滚回自己的房间。但深秋夜晚的凉意让他贪恋起相拥时的温暖。

Sebastian听着Chris的呼吸和平稳有力的心跳，在即将陷入沉沉的睡眠时，感觉到Chris轻轻吻他还有些湿润的发丝。

“晚安。”Sebastian在朦胧中喃喃了一句。

Chris有些意外，但还是将手固执地与Sebastian十指相扣。

“晚安，Seb。”Chris回答时听到的是Sebastian绵长的呼吸。

他的薄荷与柠檬味的Sebastian，狮子座的猫，以及星巴克男孩啊。

Chris想，他真爱他。


	5. Chapter 5

21.

这直接导致了第二天两个人集体迟到以及困得要死要活。

Chris匆匆忙忙地洗漱时还不忘贴心地问：“我们要不要分开出发？”

“很周到，Chris。”Sebastian穿上外套，他站在镜子前打量了自己半天才确定没有显得过于精神不济，“可这样不是更刻意吗？全剧组都知道我们两个的房间挨在一起。”

他们最后还是一起下了楼，Anthony坐在大厅里玩手机，看见他们俩匪夷所思地说：“你们两个昨晚都没睡觉吗？”

Sebastian与Chris异口同声地说：“看电视。”

然后Sebastian尴尬地瞪了Chris一眼，强行解释说：“我在看The Wire。他在看……呃，2 Broke Girls。”

Anthony挑挑眉，有些不可置信地看向Chris。

“对，2 Broke Girls。”Chris无奈地摊手，“我看了一整晚。”

“哇哦，真没想到，Chris。”Anthony意味深长地用水杯做了个干杯的动作，“不过Earl挺帅的。”

快入场前Sebastian坚持要去买咖啡。

“一杯？”店员问。

Sebastian认真思考了一会儿决定还是好心拯救一下同样糟糕的Chris。于是他和Chris拿着两杯同样的冰美式走进了发布会现场。

大清早喝冰美式真的太带劲儿了，Sebastian喝下第一口时感觉他今晚都不一定睡得着觉了。但这也只持续不到五分钟。五分钟后他就被现场和煦的暖风吹的开始犯困。

抛给Chris的问题比较多，毕竟是主角，所以Sebastian一边庆幸着不用应付媒体，一边忙于昏昏欲睡。Chris的余光里看到了Sebastian快要闭上的眼睛，从下面拍了拍他的大腿。Sebastian吓了一跳，睁开眼睛四处张望。配上他有点乱翘的头发就像一只炸毛的小狮子。

在间隙里Chris也开始打盹，那些一成不变的稿件般的官方答案就像巴比妥一样麻醉所有的神经。Sebastian（自以为）悄悄地观察了许久后纠结着到底要不要叫醒他。

Sebastian对着麦克风说出第一句“嗨”时发布会的时间已经过去了三分之二，Chris笑的特别开心就像遇到了多有趣的事情，他调侃的时候手拦在Sebastian胸膛上。Sebastian愣了一下，勾着嘴角表现得像个可爱的甜心。

这场发布会结束后Sebastian开始了真正的假期，距下一份工作的开机还有一段时间。

Sebastian去了MoMA艺术馆，恰巧赶上了伊夫·克莱因的回顾展。整个展厅被克莱因蓝涂抹的十分亮眼。他坐在中间的休息椅上，浏览着那一段对克莱因蓝的介绍。

纯净又强烈的蓝，绝对化与理想化的色彩典范。他想起Chris跟他说过这个颜色，在某一次的聊天中，他当时认真的表情就像要为自己创造一个色彩。

Sebastian想着想着就觉得有点可笑，克里斯蓝应该是……应该是蓝色混上绿色，在不同的光线下会有不同的深浅度。他的瞳孔周围确实像有一层绿，如同万物生机始发。而至于自己，Sebastian觉得这应该由Chris做定夺。每个人对自我的了解总是不那么明晰。

只能有机会再问问Chris了。他现在都不知道Chris现在在哪个国家。

与Chris没再联系的第三天晚上，Sebastian接到了Chris的电话。

他当时已经快要睡了，手机突然振动起来。他摸过来按下接听键，Chris在那端高兴地跟他打招呼。

Sebastian顿了一下，再次看了看手机屏幕发现来电的确实是Chris而不是自己的臆想。

“我现在在欧洲，英国伦敦。”Chris说，“现在大概……快早上五点钟了。我算了时差才给你打的电话。我们相差五个小时。”

Sebastian“嗯”了一声，他想着伦敦这个时间天大概还没亮，他和Chris共享一个黑夜。

“这儿挺冷的，听说最近总是下雨，非常湿。我现在在一家咖啡店门口等开门。”Chris好像确实有点冷，说话都比较急促，“也没什么事情……就只是突然想给你打电话。”

“你睡觉了吗？”Sebastian听到Chris声音里的疲倦，握紧手机，问。

“没怎么睡着，出来走了走。”Chris回答，“你想听听那个电影要讲的故事吗？”

“好。”Sebastian点点头，靠在床头上，勾起唇角。

Chris讲着他将要拍的电影里要发生的故事，中央车站里的一段浪漫邂逅，孤独的小号手，错过的开往波士顿的火车。

Sebastian听着听着有点鼻头发酸，Chris的声音就像跨越了大西洋带着丰沛的水汽涌入Sebastian心里，Chris有时候压低声音时会有轻微的波士顿口音，黏黏糊糊的像含了块糖。Sebastian突然有种微妙的失重感，这让他突然想订张机票去和那个男人一起等伦敦的黎明，靠在紧闭的咖啡馆门前分享一块糖果，将糖纸塞进口袋里。然后有一个在湿漉漉的伦敦的湿漉漉又甜腻的吻。

真是疯子。 

“我觉得这些地点都应该是一个浪漫的地方。我相信你看过Love Actually，里面的机场就像我所想象的中央车站。人们会拥抱、亲吻、相聚与分离……whatever。大概就是这样。”Chris说完后等了半天都没等到回音，他以为Sebastian可能睡着了，放低声音轻轻喊Sebastian的名字，“Seb。”

Sebastian揉了揉眼睛，Chris喊他的名字就像一句暗语和秘密，他笑了笑，回应：“嗨，Chris。”

后来，Sebastian发现Chris有一些小习惯。比如录制视频时总爱说“Chris Evans here”，大笑的时候摸胸拍腿，每年必须去一趟迪士尼，有一条钟爱多年的Gucci红腰带。再比如，每晚都会给Sebastian打电话。

22.

“来洛杉矶吗？”Chris问Sebastian，有点委屈地说，“都两个多月没见过你了。”

Sebastian将手缩在袖子里，冷风吹过来冻的他打了个喷嚏，他蹭了蹭自己快要冻僵的耳朵，在路灯下不停地跺脚。

“不去。”Sebastian说，“太冷了。”

“就知道你会这么说。”Chris叹了口气，“但如果你要来的话，可以住在我家，我们可以去书店逛逛，我知道你喜欢Barnes&Noble。或许也可以去星巴克呆一下午。我发现了一些好吃的餐馆。”

“老天啊……”Sebastian该怎么说呢，他确实喜欢。

Sebastian到达洛杉矶时是第二天的下午，他穿着厚厚的外套把自己裹得像个圆滚滚的小熊，Chris去机场接他的时候将他的背包扔进后备箱里，然后看着他艰难地爬到座位上。

“认真的？”Chris挑眉，他就只多加了一件薄外套。Sebastian把墨镜和鸭舌帽摘下来扔在前座上，解开自己外套的扣子时就像解脱了一样。

“不如你的新陈代谢那么快。”Sebastian抬起手比了个中指，在车驶上大路时抱怨，“开车的时候盯着路行不行？”

Chris在红灯时停了下来，拍着方向盘大笑，愉悦感充满了车内狭小的空间。

Sebastian坐在驾驶座后面，鼻翼间是Chris身上淡淡的香气，阳光从车窗洒进来在车座上形成斑驳的色块，Sebastian眯着眼睛，将手机掏出来递给Chris说：“放首歌啦，哥们。”

Chris打开播放器，连通到Sebastian的手机上。

Sebastian小声地哼着歌。

Chris住的地方比较远，到的时候Sebastian都快睡着了。Chris把车开进车库里，然后拉开车门推了推Sebastian。

“到了。”Chris无奈地看着Sebastian睁开眼睛迷迷糊糊地打哈欠，然后从后备箱里背上自己的包走出车库。

Chris走到门前时Sebastian已经在那儿呆了好一会儿了，咬着烟问他你钥匙呢。

Chris从口袋里掏出钥匙扔给Sebastian，对方利落地开了门走进去，将外套挂在了衣架上。

真是熟门熟路的。Chris从鞋柜里给Sebastian拿出一双拖鞋。

其实到洛杉矶有什么事呢？也没什么可干的。

Sebastian这两天和Chris呆在一起，聊球赛聊鞋子，从Barnes&Noble买了一堆书窝在家里的沙发上读。Sebastian住在客房，和Chris的卧室挨着，躺在床上时能听到门外Chris从走廊经过时的脚步声。然后他开始紧张，直到听到Chris推开他自己的卧室门后才松了口气。又有点奇怪的失落，但这又理所当然。

Chris与他聊天时从来不触及那些危险的话题。那些很容易会涉及安全感和稳定的情感牵系。这就是Chris值得让Sebastian心安理得与他相处的一个好处，彼此看起来都是各取所需，不掺杂繁复的情感的关系总是看起来那么透明。

虽然他们滚过一张床单，分享过亲吻，对彼此的身体了解的透彻。

但没有就是没有，不可能还是不可能。

Chris有一个台球桌。

“你居然有台球桌！”Sebastian惊讶地绕着台球桌走了一圈，“我早该想到的，你还有一个球馆。”

“那是我和我朋友的。”Chris翻找了好久才找到倚在角落的球杆，递给Sebastian。

Sebastian看起来兴奋极了，他有着超乎寻常的热衷和愉悦感，笑起来的时候Chris都能看到那就尖尖的小虎牙。他突然想起Sebastian整牙了，有点可爱的翘牙现在老老实实的和其他牙齿平行着。

他去把Chris留在家里的所有的烟都找了出来。

“尼古丁会上瘾。”Sebastian说。

Chris看Sebastian打球，弯下腰的时候随着动作露出一小节后腰，微微下陷形成一道优美的弧。Sebastian咬着烟聚精会神地盯着那个球，球杆在指间摩擦，两球相碰。

然后他站起来，眯着眼睛看到底有没有进到球袋里，靠在球桌上等Chris那一轮。

Chris觉得有火在点燃，这里是一片涂满酒精的树林，而Sebastian指间的烟头火光就是引起火灾的罪魁祸首。他喜欢极了Sebastian无论怎样都不会消泯的年轻感，无论眼角堆积多少细纹，随着岁月不断沉淀的气场，但笑起来仍旧是会散发着可爱的、青涩的、熟悉的光芒。

毕竟他们相遇时，才都二十多岁。第一印象总是很重要。

而现在，三十多岁的Chris绕过矩形球桌，握住了三十多岁的Sebastian的手腕。球杆放置在一边，手指穿过Sebastian蓬松的柔软的短发。

Chris的眼神总是让人拒绝不了，Sebastian看着Chris眼睛里好像海水一样深邃的蓝，张张嘴什么都说不出来。

这有点过界了。Chris明显的渴望让Sebastian忍不住腿软。

都在一个圈子里，恋爱像偷情，够自由放纵唯独缺乏认真。而Chris恰恰就会认真。他从来不掩饰对Sebastian的每一丝情感波动。《美国队长1》的小酒馆里，Sebastian在昏黄的复古灯光下与Chris对视，眼神里附着的光芒让他的心脏就像被操纵一样加速跳动。

Sebastian被Chris紧紧握着的手腕开始发烫，他在快要缺氧的时候含住了Chris的下唇，柔软饱满的触感让他也开始渴望起共存的氧气。

Chris的手掌覆在他的后脑勺上，将他拉进接吻。手往下摸索的时候Sebastian与他鼻尖相抵，都没有闭眼睛，Sebastian眨着眼睛，舔了一下唇。

“你知道吗Chris，”Sebastian用气声轻轻地说，“你接吻的时候耳朵会红。”

所以这就是沸点了。

Sebastian和Chris拉扯着走进主卧时他心里想最后还是到了这一步，推开门的声响是他每晚都会听到的。Chris的气息从身后包裹着他，进入他时Sebastian觉得失神，末日在他面前来临，世界崩塌又重建，Chris的鼻尖沿着他的脊背滑下去，腰部被他的手搂着抬高，Sebastian在模糊的视野中想象着身后Chris的样子，脑袋埋在枕头里汗水和生理性泪水将他淹没。

他想着纽约和波士顿的故事，想着伦敦湿润的气候，五个小时的时差，想着每晚睡前听到的Chris的声音，他的笑声，此时拥抱他的温度还有汗水交融的声响。他在脑海中描摹Chris的样子，仿佛眼神会摩挲过他的刺青、锁骨、手臂，触摸他的腿弯、脚踝和腹肌，还有那该死的长睫毛。

Chris最后将他搂进怀里时他还在哽咽，身上的液体被擦拭干净，Chris亲了他一下，问他要不要洗澡。

“懒得动。”Sebastian勉强睁开眼睛，他盯了一会儿Chris的肩膀，忽然凑上去咬了一口。然后笑了起来。Chris发出浮夸的“awww”声音，然后报复似的咬了一下Sebastian。

他们两个就像醉汉一样玩起了咬肩膀的游戏。

最后Chris拖着Sebastian去洗澡，将他放进浴缸里，温热的水流慢慢盖过Sebastian的身体。

“我睡了啊。”Sebastian将头枕在浴缸的边沿上，拨了拨眼前的水雾，抬起腿用脚背蹭一下Chris的小腿，“我可真睡了。”

Chris腿上沾了水，水珠滑下来。

最后他也跨进了浴缸，两个男人在浴缸里黏糊糊的挨在一起。

“操。”Chris被Sebastian含住时揪着他的头发，指腹抚过Sebastian泛红的眼角还有撑起的唇。

真的感觉要就这么搞死了。其实就这么到死也没什么遗憾。

他的Seb。Chris看着Sebastian几乎要湿润出水的蓝眼睛。捕捉着空气里薄荷与柠檬的味道。

很多时候觉得他们凑在一起简直就是罪孽深重，以致于都开始无缘由的恐慌。若即若离的关系就像锁链一样限制着所有可发挥的自由空间，然后被那堆日常以及工作里琐碎小事填满，渐渐超负荷，过载，然后一个转身就点燃了一个小火苗，引线烧到尽头，那就到了该结束的时刻。

可是，Chris最后抱着Sebastian沉入梦乡时，想，一张床上躺两个人，也挺不错的。

23.

回到纽约的时候Sebastian在家里看了一天Chris演的电影。Chris在电影里亲吻那些女人，缓慢的、温柔的，抚过女人的腰肢，胸脯还有屁股，背景音乐都煽情的要命。

切。Sebastian看着影片里Chris发红的耳朵，想，你吻过男人嘛？

他拿起一根烟想点燃，突然上升了一阵自我厌恶，呸了一口把烟折断了扔在垃圾桶里。到底有什么好骄傲的，就吻过男人方面？

Chris最近来纽约也很频繁，他有了Sebastian家里的钥匙，要知道，他的那些好哥们来他家都得按门铃和敲门。

他和Chris有时候什么也不做，有时候恨不得吻遍对方全身在床上黏在一起呆一天。Chris做的炒蛋挺好吃的，Sebastian在Chris来家里时总能吃上热乎乎的早餐。炒蛋蒸腾的香气要熏湿他的眼睛了。

他们见面时还是偷偷摸摸，这行业就这个毛病，对快门和闪光灯敏感得要命。他们从不一起走在街上，出去买咖啡时也是单独行动。Sebastian和Chris在家里看电影，看Jim Carrey早年的喜剧片，笑成一团。

他们表现的如同真的在一起了一样。

这样的感觉每次都让Sebastian陷入更深一层的失落。

继续下去，就要疯了。

Chace给他打电话时他躲在家里不肯出门。

“我感冒了。”Sebastian说，说话带着鼻音，“不想出去。”

“好久没见你了，Jessica组织了一次聚会。”Chace调侃，“听说有不少金发女郎要来。”

Sebastian撇撇嘴，最后还是应承了下来，说：“只要Jessica喝醉后不要用口红涂我的衣服。”

Chace那边传来一声哄笑，Chace说：“没关系，Seb，她说这次考虑用眼线笔。”

Sebastian有一群朋友，都相处了有那么十年，关系铁的能肆无忌惮的开玩笑。他吸了吸鼻子，从口袋里放了一包纸巾出门。

他和Chris也认识了五年了。

外界眼中的关系还停留在媒体的追问里。

嘿Sebastian，你和Chris关系好吗？

我不知道，我的意思是……接过吻上过床算吗？

Chris在聚光灯下和他拍照时总是喜欢搂住他的腰，或者肩膀，反正手得放在他身上随便什么地方。他面对镜头笑的坦然，诚恳的就像一个完美的同事。而Sebastian在同一镜头里总是很难和Chris看着同一方向。虽然这么说觉得有点糟糕，但说实在的，拍出来的效果还不错。

Sebastian到达Jessica家时，Chace正蹲在酒柜前挑酒。他看到Sebastian时愣了一下，说：“靠，兄弟，你还真感冒了？”

“不然呢？”Sebastian带着鼻音回应，拒绝了Chace扔给他的烟盒，“我不抽了。”

“你戒了？”Chace疑惑地问。

Well，这可有点难说。Sebastian组织了半天语言最后还是点了点头。对，戒了。

他在洛杉矶时躺在床上和Chris分享一根烟，男人抽烟的时候真是英俊的Sebastian想用自己的唇代替香烟滤嘴。他抽烟有很长一段时间了，毕竟早期的生活不是那么顺心遂意。Chris抽烟时总像在想事情。直到Sebastian把家里搞得像经历了小型火灾一样，Chris才对他说：“少抽点儿吧。”语气无奈。

Sebastian足足思考了一天一夜什么叫“少”。数量少还是频率少？自从那次打台球的擦枪走火后Chris就干脆让他直接住自己的卧室了。Sebastian睡觉总是睡得很晚，掀开被子时带着夜晚的凉意。他特意在Chris与自己之间留了一点距离。

虽然每早醒来还是紧紧相贴。所以人类是趋暖型动物。

“喂。”Sebastian在醒来时亲Chris布满胡渣的下巴，Chris没睡醒时真是特别可爱，全身上下散发着一种迷茫感，Sebastian的脚尖蹭着Chris的脚踝，膝盖顶了顶他硬起的部位，用清脆的东欧口音问，“你那个爱情电影，怎么还不拍？”

“在找女主角。”Chris用略带沙哑的声音吻过Sebastian的耳畔，“你要来试镜吗？”

“不，当然不。”Sebastian裹着被子坐在Chris腰腹的肌肉上，低下头与他额头相贴，说，“我很忙。”

“忙什么？”Chris的手从他的脸上，滑过他的唇，然后向下停在他柔软紧实的臀部。

忙着爱你而且不让你知道。Sebastian差点就这么说出口了。

“与你无关。”Sebastian说。

他在想怎么才能爱Chris少一点。可饶了他吧，他连Chris所说的“少抽点儿”的“少”都理解不了。所以他干脆戒烟了。他没耐心循序渐进。

Sebastian可是狮子座啊。

“Sebastian。”Charles趁Toby和Chace没留意时悄悄把他拉到一边问，“你和Chris怎么样了？”

Sebastian一杯酒下肚觉得感冒更严重了，他决定把感冒喝酒这个事当做慢性自杀。他迷茫地看着Charles，缓慢地眨眨眼睛，问：“谁？”然后还没等Charles摆出气急败坏的表情，就笑着说，“哦，他啊。”

所以呢？Charles觉得自己真是太他妈操心了。 

“呃，我们处于一个……”Sebastian比划着，“什么也没有的状态。”

“你们还没谈恋爱？”Charles惊讶地问。

“谈恋爱？”Sebastian听到这个词就想笑，他拍拍好友的肩，说，“都多大了，还谈恋爱？”

Charles翻了个白眼，拍了拍Sebastian的肩：“听Chace说你戒烟了，真的？”

“真的啊。”Sebastian点点头。他和Chris在一起就足够缺氧了，怎么能多分给尼古丁呢。

生病的人体质格外的差，无论哪一方面。Sebastian在聚会后半场已经撑不住了，没有人劝他喝酒只是他自己想喝，在卫生间里吐了一轮后坐在地板上，鼻腔堵得难受，他看着镜子里糟糕的一团乱的自己。

他感冒了不想说话，但还是有几个金发女郎问他要了电话号码。Will感叹地说真他妈服气了，你小子泡妞技术都能出本书。

他有个女友，名义上的，虽然这听起来非常渣。有时候Sebastian会和她一起出街，拍几张照片，然后po在网络上。女孩儿和他也是好朋友，长得不错，也很贴心。

Chris某一天在Sebastian手机里发现了几张照片，还没加滤镜没发到网络上。他只是状若无意地将几张照片飞快地滑过，然后还给Sebastian，说：“你真是改不掉发个照片都要选半个小时滤镜的毛病。”

Sebastian知道Chris不会在乎这个，就像他也不在乎Chris什么时候又去和前女友遛狗了一样，不过，那个女人长得漂亮身材火辣，无论从样貌还是身材，看起来都像Chris的款。

所以他当时只是推搡了Chris一下，说：“你是不是有个Instagram小号关注我来着？”

Sebastian盯着镜子又想起了那个破事儿，辛辣感从胃里蔓延到大脑，他舔舔唇，有种孤身被克莱因蓝包围的强制宁静与绝对孤独感，他的脑海里告诉他别继续了。

别继续了。

Sebastian掏出手机，一瞬间想把Chris的联系方式都删掉，他没有电影里的固定桥段会记住那一串数字的好记性。删掉可就真没了。

结果他按到了拨通键。

Chris几乎立刻就接了电话，Sebastian听到他声音时心里颓然感都快要将他淹没。如同玩手机游戏时不断的卡顿还有刷网页永远的error，他还没喊一声Chris就先打了个酒嗝。

妈的，怎么老是这样。他们就不能在清醒的时候干点事吗？

Chris问他要不要来接，现在怎么样了。

Sebastian说话的时候鼻音浓重嗓子沙哑，他说不用了我自己能回去。

“是啊你清醒到还能给我打电话。”Chris调侃。

想多了，Evans先生，我本来想删你的号码。Sebastian揉了揉鼻子。

Chris连对他说话的声音就像在念情书，他问：“你感冒了？”

声音低低的，是整个卫生间里唯一的回响。

Sebastian突然觉得有点委屈，但他还是勾起嘴角，眼睛酸涩喉咙发紧，说：“嗯。”

Sebastian提前走了，朋友们看他糟糕成那样也就没有过多挽留。他婉拒了朋友们说要送他回家的好意，出门在纽约街头打了辆出租车。

回到家他换下一身的衣服，打开空调，踩着冰凉的地板去浴室冲澡，睡前吃了一堆感冒药，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

第二天Sebastian醒来时头痛欲裂，他渴的要死，揉着太阳穴下床试图去客厅倒杯水。

“醒了？”熟悉的声音吓得Sebastian差点跳起来撞上电视机，他看到Chris坐在沙发上，将一杯温水递给他。

“你怎么在这儿？”Sebastian哑着嗓子喝水。Chris摸着他的额头，眼睛里是藏不住的疲惫。

“这段时间我都呆在纽约的片场，电影开机了。”Chris声音很低，但还是很轻快。

Sebastian愣了一秒才反应过来，他点点头：“电影，对，那个电影。”

Sebastian知道自己看起来糟透了，无精打采，而且还感冒，头发乱七八糟地四处乱翘，手脚发凉。

Chris却像一点都不介意一样地搂着Sebastian将他推进洗手间去洗漱。

当Sebastian出来时听到了微波炉的响声。Chris把热好的披萨放在桌子上。

“相信我，”Chris摊手，“我翻遍了冰箱也只找到了披萨。你到底怎么活下去的？”

Sebastian咬着披萨的时候Chris看起来累的都快睁不开眼睛了，但还是勾着笑容。好像在过着多么令人满意的生活似的。

“你睡觉了吗？”Sebastian问。

“昨天在片场忙了一整天，睡了大概三个小时。”Chris说，听起来毫不在意，“你还没醒的时候我又睡了半个小时。”

“操啊Chris。”Sebastian不可置信地盯着Chris的眼睛，里面的蓝色深的有点泛棕，他觉得自己在分崩离析，不断剥落剥落到最后只剩空壳。他这才发现所有的满不在乎实际上都他妈在乎的要命，Chris的一切都让他无比清醒地坠落和深陷。

他崩溃一样地对Chris说：“你别来了。”

“……为什么？”他听见Chris诧异又沉重的声音。

“别来了就是别来了。”Sebastian觉得自己也跟着累的全身无力，思维就像被Chris一下下的消磨拆散，“我不想这么继续了……我知道你也不想了。我们应该……”停下来。

Chris很久都没说话，时间就像静止了一样，空气里的食物香气是唯一流动的东西。

“你说得对。”Chris的手握住又松开，钥匙的边缘棱角如同嵌在手心里一样刺痛，他把钥匙扔在桌子上，妥协一样地说，“那就不继续了。”他在来的时候计划了一路要怎么跟Sebastian把那句看起来已经迟到了很长时间的话说出口。他准备了很久，酝酿了很久，他想说Seb要不我们在一起吧。可现在，迟到了就是迟到了。后果只会越来越糟。

Sebastian已经不记得是怎么送走Chris的了，在门口Chris拥抱他，脑袋埋在他的颈窝，像每一个深深拥抱的时刻，只不过Chris说再见Seb。

Sebastian的嗓子发堵，关上门时他将钥匙随意地扔在储物柜里。心想这下只有自己拥有家里的钥匙了。然后再次意识到感冒真的太严重了他身心疲惫，心脏就像被重物压着喘不过气。

他想起和Chris看的那部《纽约我爱你》里的第五个故事，Brett Ratner导演的那段。男孩说在纽约有759家药店。

Sebastian想，纽约有这么多药店，却没有一家能让我的感冒好过一点儿。

他当时和Chris谈论起《巴黎我爱你》，谈论起坐在椅子上抽烟的王尔德，还有那句“我们的春天很美，但夏日已尽”。然后Sebastian说Chris简直是个至死不渝的浪漫主义，在好莱坞里显得格格不入又自有光芒。当然后面那句Sebastian没说出来，因为Chris忙着大笑拍他的胸口。

可今天Sebastian却只能回忆起那段在妻子弥留之际才发现自己陷入热恋的故事。男人看着躺在病床上去世的妻子。

“他的感情从此昏迷，不再醒来。”


	6. Chapter 6

24.

Chris在纽约一直呆到拍完电影，他看了最后一段的拍摄成果，女人要和男人在初次邂逅的车站告别。他们含着泪亲吻。然后男人目送女人踏上火车。

Chris承认自己有一点不敬业，他在最后的时候，满脑子都是Sebastian的身影。那天从他家里下楼的时候，沮丧感快要把他压垮，眼睛却干涩的流不出眼泪。

他们的开始发生的阴差阳错，结局也看起来理所应当。在圈子里见多了流于表面充满变数的感情，真心变得更加难以捉摸和不敢触碰。有的东西说了多余，不说又觉得惶惶不安。

Chris留在纽约剪辑影片，喝的咖啡比水都多。真是太他妈苦了，苦到从舌尖到胃里都难受，但慢慢的，在还剩三分之一的时候突然就习惯了。

他在晚上同一时间还是不自觉地拨通Sebastian的手机，接通后两个人都不说话，只有轻微的呼吸声。然后挂断也是迅速。到后来Chris就努力地让自己忽视那段时间，专心到工作上。

“我真不知道你现在和失恋了有什么区别。”Scott见到Chris时对方刚把剪辑完成的影片导出来。

“区别就是我还没开始谈恋爱就已经失恋了。”Chris瞥了一眼Scott，示意他别多管闲事。

Scott足足沉默了一分钟，才拍拍他哥哥的肩膀，说：“酷。”

Chris并不需要什么来自Scott的亲情关怀，他现在忙脚不沾地，影片剪辑完后就要安排上映了，发布会和宣传期接踵而来，他天天接电话和邮件都开始怀念没日没夜的拍片的日子了。

“你应该去放松放松，比如去喝一杯，或者抛开杂事出去走走。”Scott建议，“就当为了……你的电影。”

“谢谢你的建议，非常受用。”Chris说，“现在能帮我把这袋垃圾扔到楼下吗？”

We love who we love.

Sucks.

纽约开始下雪了。Chris有时候想知道Sebastian现在怎么样了。他肯定把自己裹的像个快要冬眠的熊。

在波士顿经常会下特别大的雪，但Chris已经过了喜欢穿着鞋踩在雪地上听声音的年龄了。

Chris在路上走着，雪落在伞上。他想起那次偶遇，Sebastian在街对面的星巴克买咖啡，冻得哆哆嗦嗦。

Chris觉得自己从来不向Sebastian掩饰什么，他和Sebastian有些地方很相像但总是看起来完全背离。他喜欢Sebastian，是个对自己来说已知对Sebastian来说是未知的事实。

从来都没什么正面情绪。Sebastian有他存在手机相册里的女孩儿，他的事业，他的车他的房他的好友以及该死的所有与Chris无关的一切。Chris有时候嫉妒那个女孩儿嫉妒的发疯但还不得不表现的云淡风轻。面对Sebastian的时候，他总觉得Sebastian就像把自己所有的氧气都抽走了。Chris除了亲吻之外面红气喘说不出话，在Sebastian面前恨不得能学会用二氧化碳呼吸。

做爱是令人缺氧的，Sebastian总是湿漉漉的，他的眼睛带着水，他的塞巴斯蒂安蓝也像被稀释了一样，让Chris想亲吻。

Chris想告诉Sebastian他所渴望的一切，虽然听起来有点下流。但Chris每次亲吻拥抱进入Sebastian时听着对方在耳边的灼热的呼吸他总是会这么想。

我想要你的一切。我想让你变得湿，比下雪又融化的街道还要湿。我和你严丝合缝，氧气也进不来。我想听你喊我的名字，手掌覆在我的背上，我爱你就像你钟情的星巴克里总有的咖啡，我给你房卡和数不尽的欲望。

接吻会变的窒息，进入压缩着氧气，我听你喊我的名字，我的吻落在你身上就如同那次偶遇时雪覆着你的头发和肩膀。

你是火热的，你是燃烧的。我想和你一起沉溺。 

我想和你在一起。

25.

Chris新片上映时Sebastian犹豫了整整一个星期才去买了票。他经常会刷到Chris宣传自己的电影的新闻。

他穿着一身得体的西装，以导演和主演的身份站在台上，笑的样子沉稳又青涩，导演这个身份有了更多的新鲜感和未知感。

Sebastian不经意间看到Chris在Bofore We Go intro上的视频，站在一旁笑得像个男孩儿一样，充满了期待，在台上说话时都有点紧张。

他坐在电影院的前几排，票根被他捏出了汗，人们都在小声讨论着Chris的电影。他将自己更深的陷进柔软的座椅里。

电影刚开场时，他看到灯光变幻的纽约，充斥着温馨灯光的中央车站，相拥的人们，就像Love Actually的机场。这是他们谈论过的场景。

到最后Sebastian都不知道自己是怎么看完这部电影的，他听见Chris的声音就心尖打颤。他学着适应这一切就仿佛适应不怎么抽烟的生活和晚上不会响起的手机。

他看着屏幕上的人影渐渐淡出，然后终于在看到“a film by chris evans”时眼圈泛红。

一个永远充满热忱的波士顿男孩儿。希望他的未来会很美好，从事所钟爱的事业直到垂垂老矣。

毕竟他们都有那么长的路要走。

Anthony从路易斯安那州飞去了纽约，下飞机后在机场给Sebastian发短信「圣诞快乐。」

Sebastian几乎是迅速回复了「圣诞节都过去两个月了，老兄」

「我到纽约了，今晚要不要聚聚？我叫上Chris，他好像还在纽约。」

Sebastian看到那个名字时眼皮一跳，不咸不淡地回复「是吗，我不知道。」

「你们没见面？他拍那个电影的时候不是在纽约呆了快半年？」Anthony讶异极了。

「没有。你知道的，他很忙，我也很忙。」Sebastian说。

Anthony果断放弃了这个话题，开始跟Sebastian一本正经的瞎聊。

“给自己个机会。”Charles对Sebastian说，“真难以置信，我居然教你怎么谈恋爱。”

Sebastian挖了一大勺浇了蓝莓汁的冰淇淋送进嘴里，凉的倒吸冷气。

还能怎么给机会？他会搭讪会调情会说一些好听的情话，就是不知道该怎么跟Chris相处。

“美队3要开拍了吧？”Charles叹气，“起码你们还没弄得很难堪。”

Sebastian敷衍地点头，如同那天坐在MoMA里，克莱因蓝是他最后的理想主义。

26.

人们一失去了什么最鲜活的永远都是记忆。Sebastian并没想去纪念自己的逝去的爱情什么的，听起来矫情至死。而且两个单身汉搞在了一起，最后还是两个单身汉。

Sebastian去听乐队演唱时跟着节奏一起摇晃，与身边的人一起击掌。他在人声鼎沸中想起了Chris的那个吉他。

他怎么什么都会啊。会钢琴吉他还有小号。Chris在家里拨弄过吉他，和弦弹得流畅泛音压得精准，他轻声哼着《加州旅馆》，好听的不得了。

“这可有点难。”Sebastian听着Chris的手指在吉他上弹奏着那一小段solo，赞叹。

“确实，我练了很久。”Chris有点得意地挑眉，原木吉他的音色特别棒，“只给你弹唱过。”

Sebastian的手机里多了一个属于老鹰乐队的歌单。

Chris邀请过Sebastian和他去看爱国者队的球赛，一个绝佳的好位置。Sebastian本来对橄榄球并不是很感兴趣，毕竟他在欧洲呆了那么多年。可现场的气氛把他带动的一起随着人群不顾一切的喊叫，得分时欢呼，Chris都笑着说你看起来有点过分激动了。

你也是。Sebastian指着他身上印着爱国者球队的衣服还有戴着的帽子。全世界都知道你爱Tom Brady爱的死去活来。

所以Sebastian想起来这些事的时候，觉得自己还是非常，非常，非常难过的。转瞬间又自嘲。

你有心吗就难过。

可舍不得终归还是舍不得。

27.

世界上有那么多的相遇。

Sebastian最终还是去了Anthony的派对，令他惊讶的是Chris并没来。他端着果酒和一路碰到的人们干杯，用杯子相撞的声响掩饰他四处张望的视线。

“他没来。”Anthony拍了拍Sebastian的后背，“那家伙在洛杉矶醉生梦死呢。”

Sebastian笑了，心里却有点失落。他揽着黑人哥们的肩，说：“是啊。还是我够意思吧。”

“啧。”Anthony跟他碰拳，感慨，“第三部电影就要开拍了，你怎么还不和Chris改善改善关系呢？”

“well，这可有点难解释。”Sebastian也配合着感慨，“我其实也一直在问自己这个问题来着。”

“少来。”Anthony毫不客气地拆台，“我觉得你俩有什么瞒着我。但是……whatever，本来就不关我什么事。”他耸耸肩，“今晚好好玩。”

Sebastian感激Anthony的善解人意，说实话这故事有点太长了，要讲也不知道该怎么开头。不过，他们确实有努力改善关系来着，一度改善的太过火，现在彼此都需要冷静。

Sebastian确实嗨了，他站在草坪上去拿摆放在桌子上的香槟塔，香槟从杯口溢出来打湿了他的手腕。他交谈大笑，加入那场Beer Pong，他运气不好又好像根本没认真玩，他将球拿出来喝光了那一杯杯的啤酒。

Anthony从抽屉里掏出一包烟问Sebastian抽不抽。

“我没带打火机。”Sebastian摇摇头，“而且我戒烟了。”

“你在开玩笑？”Anthony不可置信地说，“戒烟？”

“也不是戒啦，就是抽得少了。”Sebastian解释。

而且，他掉了一根烟在Chris那里。

他在等那一根烟。而音乐恰好播放到《加州旅馆》。

派对进行到中下场的时候Sebastian喝成一滩烂泥，他跑了好几次厕所最后头晕目眩地趴在沙发上起不来。酒精在他体内燃烧，血液都滚烫。他眼前像起了雾一样模糊。

“老天，你真是……”Anthony想扶他起来结果被Sebastian拒绝了，“我等会儿把你送回去。”

喝酒了的人总是借着酒精什么话都敢说。Sebastian觉得自己一瞬间好像有了所有的勇气，他凭着自己过热超载的思绪，说：“让Chris过来吧。”

“你疯了？他在洛杉矶，伙计！”Anthony无奈地说。

Sebastian不说话了。他胃里翻腾的难受，再多说一句就要跑到卫生间吐出来了。

Anthony不知道拿出手机拨号码，Sebastian隐隐约约的听到了Chris的名字。

最后一次了。Sebastian看着映在地板上的炫目灯光，心里苦笑。如果再不来，我就真戒烟了。

Some dance to remember. Some dance to forget.

Chris匆匆赶到Anthony短信里的地址时，派对已经到尾声了。人们正谈笑着走出来离开。Chris带着夜晚的凉意与疲惫挤入派对的大厅。Anthony站在门口指了指窝在沙发上的Sebastian。

“真不知道你们发生了什么。”Anthony说。

“谢谢，Mackie。”Chris视线落在Sebastian身上，皱着的眉头舒展开，道谢，“我会跟你说清楚的，我保证。”

“先去处理他吧。”Anthony摊手，“反正从来就没看懂过你们俩。”

Chris走到沙发面前时Sebastian躺在上面正在犯困，Chris半蹲下来，他有点犹豫，Sebastian就在面前，他竟然不知道该怎么与他打招呼。

Chris碰了碰Sebastian被酒精刺激的泛红的脸，对方迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，视线艰难地对焦在Chris脸上，手指与Chris的相勾，然后慢慢下滑握住手腕。他说话的声音就像在搅拌糖稀，有点迷茫，带着果酒和香槟的气味。

“……Chris？”Sebastian不确定地轻声说了一句，他握着Chris的手腕，紧紧的又迫切的感受Chris的体温，就像生怕是一场梦境，“Chris。”他确定了。

Chris在Sebastian喊他的名字时就像拥抱他，如同以往那样埋在他的颈窝呼吸流连过他身体的空气。可这次相遇来的宝贵，他每一个动作都小心翼翼。

“我送你回去。”Chris说，他把Sebastian拉起来，心里百转千回蜿蜒成了溪流。他连说话都带着从心头泛起的酸涩。

Sebastian低低地应了一声。

“Chris。”他像自言自语般地又说了一次。Chris看向他，微颤的睫毛下是灰蓝色的眼睛，Sebastian舔唇，舌尖带来的水润就像暖流经过时落在身上的丰沛水汽。

Chris把他搞回去费了不少力气。他曾经一直觉得Sebastian深不可测，他的酒量和他的脾气一样难以捉摸。可现在看起来又不像是那么回事，所有的印象都仿佛是自己想得太多。

Chris半抱半拖着Sebastian，手臂搂着他的腰支撑住Sebastian快要失衡下滑的身体，最近他们都开始将健身提上日程，Sebastian的腰线开始结实起来，Chris喜欢他的腰窝，就像Sebastian笑起来时唇角的微陷。

这家伙一点也不老实，睁着弥漫酒气的眼睛看看Chris再看看地面。

“我们为什么不能清醒点儿做点事呢？”Sebastian低声说，咬着唇。他们每次总是会有一个人喝醉，或者两个人都喝醉，尤其是Sebastian，他觉得自己在Chris面前表现的一定是夜夜流连酒精的酒鬼。为什么就不能清醒点呢。他们就像两个追逐不休的仇人一样消耗着过多的情感和年轻。

Chris垂下眼睫看他，Sebastian坐在车后座，把外套披在身上。酒气在狭小的空间里发酵，车内的挥发式香水瓶的气味熏得头晕。

“慢点儿，哥们。”Sebastian点了点Chris的肩膀，嘟囔，“我要吐了。”

“已经够慢了。”Chris把着方向盘，他不知道拿喝断片儿的Sebastian怎么办。他在路上毫无目的地乱转，思索着要把Sebastian送哪儿去。

“路走错了。”Sebastian眯起眼睛，打了个酒嗝，“你不是知道在哪吗？”然后他开始乱指挥，走这里，不，你得拐个弯，Chris你也喝高了吗。

“拜托。”Chris无奈地说，“就只是，闭嘴吧。求你了。”

走进Sebastian家里时，Sebastian走到浴室里。拉着Chris的手腕。

花洒打开时两个人都被从头到尾的淋湿了，Sebastian皱着眉，隔着水幕，酒气被冲散了不少。

“你说我们俩这么多年到底在干什么？”Sebastian说，有点疑惑的，“我烟呢？”

Chris哽住了，他抱住Sebastian，手臂勒着他的脊背，淋湿的发丝磨蹭着要把发梢的水珠混在一起。Chris呼吸着带着Sebastian味道的湿润水汽，说：“我也想你。”

这根烟，等的有够久。

Sebastian与Chris接吻时两个人像离水的鱼一样紧紧相贴，呼吸着仅存不多的氧气，热水从两人身上流淌着却进一步促成了火焰。Sebastian在Chris进入时轻声哼着，咬着Chris发红的耳朵。他们之间仿佛有一层玻璃，而冲撞将上面的裂缝逐渐扩大最后瓦解。

“Seb。”Chris的眼底是一片蓝，Sebastian亲吻着就像能吻出荡漾的波纹。

总有那么一个人会是特别的。从Chris打错的电话开始他就该明白。

Sebastian躺在床上时全身疲惫的手指都不想动。夜晚的宁静里流动着两个人之间曾断裂又重新连结起来的东西。

他们想起了那次的宾馆房间。

Chris坐在床头，Sebastian眨眼睛，声音有点哑：“我没想到你真的来了。我是说，今晚。Tony都觉得我疯了。”

“我赶了从洛杉矶到纽约最近的一班飞机。”Chris眼底藏着一丝久旅的疲惫，但还是微笑着，声音却有点沮丧，“还是有点迟到。”

Sebastian点点头。却听到Chris继续说：“最近事情有点多……East去世了。很抱歉你还是没能见到他。我在波士顿呆了一段时间，才去了洛杉矶。好像没跟你说过，之前我在纽约遇到过你一次。但纽约太大了，第二次总是有点难，就像之前的那个电话，一直都确实是打给你的。”

“你没告诉我的事情好像有点多。”Sebastian舔了下唇，勾起唇角。

“对。但不得不说，你最近有点重，把你搞回来我都快累的走不动了。”Chris说，他藏住的一切现在就要重见天日，“其实还有一件事。”

“你说。”Sebastian眨着眼睛，睫毛扫过眼尾又重新抬起。

“我想和你在一起。”Chris略带苦涩，“以前跟你说过，你总是不信。”

爱情是克莱因蓝。是迷幻又孤勇的颜料混着烧焦的苦艾。

Sebastian沉默的时间就像他真的睡着了。Chris握着Sebastian的手渐渐松开。

每一秒都像是往结痂的伤口上再次洒着酒精。

“别走了。”Sebastian说，妥协一般的，仿佛随时都会流于夜色中。他以前总是拒绝不了Chris，现在也毫无长进。

Chris有点惊讶，带着掩饰不住的狂喜，他问：“你说什么？”

Sebastian太想踢Chris了，可他现在腿都懒得抬。只能在床上翻了个白眼，说：“你不是说你累的走不动了吗？那就别走了，以后也别走了。真是……操你，Chris。”

早该这样的。他们之前到底为什么没有在一起？

Chris的带着薄汗的温度是Sebastian重新拥有的温暖。从一开始眼睛的两片蓝就应该是带着为对方而生的狂热和渴求如同天空与海洋的对接。

总要有一个人是不一样的。当那个人出现时根本拒绝不了。

他们之间的谈恋爱不就是这样。从房卡到钥匙，爱到撒谎都变得真诚，表白时却青涩而又拙劣。

欲望铺满了地板而你是我下半生唯一的指望。

“我爱你。”

Chris Evans和任何人都很熟，但他爱的是Sebastian Stan。

Sebastian Stan熟的人不多，现在已经包括了Chris Evans。

这是属于他们两个的共识。

-FIN


End file.
